


Lost Soul

by Dark_shadow9



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_shadow9/pseuds/Dark_shadow9
Summary: Haylee Conner isn’t a normal girl and after her aunt dies she’s left on her own. Not knowing what she is but only the stories of her past she hides in the forest where she runs across three red eyed monsters and one of them instantly wants her as his. Will she be able to escape him? And who are the gold eye people that say they are there to help her? Especially the man with the golden hair and southern accent? But most of all will they be able to keep their promise?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I just want to thank you for reading this and I appreciate reviews of the none hate kind. I don’t mind friendly criticism. This is my first story I decided to actually share on here, but I won’t put up with hate reviews! Now that I said that I know I need to put up some trigger warnings for this story, it’s not all about a beautiful happy romance it will be dark in more than some places. So PLEASE don’t read this if it bothers you. Some of the triggers include abuse (physical and mental), rape, torture and some signs of Stockholm syndrome.
> 
> Now back to the story, I will have it in my Oc’s perspective most the time but some of the time I might have a chapter in Jasper’s or James’s perspective. The first chapter will be all about my Oc, but the twilight characters will come into play in the following. Also, this story starts 5 years before the story twilight happens but it will go into the first book. Enjoy the story and please let me know what you think!

The house was in complete darkness besides where the moon was shining through the window. I could see everything clearly still. From the couch, all the way to the small dining table that could hold the max of three people comfortable in the kitchen. That was one of the plus sides to whatever I was. I was different and all I knew was I wasn’t able to be around other people for fear of them noticing. My aunt always kept me inside the house except the times we would go hiking or spend the day in the forest.

My Aunt had a small two-bedroom cabin on the outskirts of Durango, Colorado. She works at a small diner only a mile and a half from the house and I wait up for her every night when she has to work the late shift which thankfully, was only a few times a month. She usually got off at eleven pm and would get home about twenty-five minutes later. She had to start walking about six weeks ago because her car broke down and we didn’t have enough money to fix it. 

I know she did her best to take care of me and that she loved me, even though some nights I would go to bed hungry because we didn’t have enough money to pay for the house and for food. And for some unknown reason my aunt smelled even better on those nights. So, I did my best to stay in another room because I felt like I could hurt her. 

It was ten thirty and I was pacing back in forth from the small kitchen to the living room which wasn’t very big. I wore a path in the carpet from my constant pacing the last few years, my aunt wasn’t very happy about it but she never really yelled at me. She knew I was nervous when I was left alone and the last six weeks I only gotten worse. I hated knowing she had to walk in the dark to get home. I know our town wasn’t huge but it was a tourist town in the summer and I always worried that something would happen to her. 

I look back at the clock and only twenty minutes has past. I let out a quiet growl annoyed with how time somehow seems to go so slow when she was at work. Trying to distract myself I thought back on the story of my mother. I stop pacing and take out the picture of my mother that I always carry on me. She was beautiful. She had long black hair with soft curls and her smile was stunning. She had the biggest smile in that picture and it reached all the way up to her pretty green eyes. My aunt told me that the picture was taken only a few months before she became pregnant with me. 

I remember my aunt telling me the story of my father. She never hid anything from me which I was thankful. She told me that my mom met my father one night and somehow, he seduced her into sleeping with him. From what my mother told my aunt was that he was not quite human. My Aunt didn’t believe her and was angry that she would let some strange man come and take her innocence away. But when my mom found out she was pregnant only days later and the pregnancy developed so fast she finally listened to mom’s story of this man.

My mom told her how this man was cold as ice and he looked like an angel. She said he was beautiful and his eyes were the color of blood. My aunt didn’t get much else from her because her body started to deteriorate so fast that she could barely talk. By the time she was only three and half months pregnant she was on the verge of dying. She couldn’t keep nothing down and somehow, I was killing her by taking all the nutrients from her body. She told me that my mom was never once angry and that I was a blessing and she loved me. She died a few days later when she made my aunt cut me out of her. My aunt went through six scalpels and two knives to cut through the placenta. My aunt took me and ran like my mom told her too and we ended up in this small town where nobody knew us and almost twelve years later we are still here. 

I let out a heavy sigh and look back at the clock that hung on the wall. I start to panic when I see the time, it was almost midnight. “She’s never this late,” I say to the empty house and I can feel my worry increase. I stare out the front window hoping that maybe she was just running late and I would see her walking down our driveway. I stand there not moving for about another ten minutes before I finally head to the door. I know I’m not allowed to go outside but I couldn’t help myself, I was getting a bad feeling in my gut. So, I grab my sweater and throw it on as I head out the door. 

I quietly run down our driveway and head into the town. I keep to the shadows in the alleyways so no one sees me. I take a deep inhale through my nose and get hit by a whole bunch of smells. It overloads me and I shake my head to clear it. I focus on what my aunt smells like, her smell reminds me of fresh baked cookies and focusing on that I take another deep inhale. It only takes me a minute to pinpoint her smell. I can faintly smell her scent but its mixed with something else and I freeze in my spot when I realize that it’s blood. Before I know what, I’m doing I’m running so damn fast that everything’s a blur. I can see a dark shape laying behind some trees only a few blocks from her work and I get there within seconds. I fall down to my knees when I see my aunt laying there. 

I reach out to touch her and her hands are cold. I don’t hear a heartbeat and I feel my stomach drop, I let out a cry of pain and anger as I put my head in between my knees and take a few deep breaths as tears poor out of me. “Why?! What has she ever done, she didn’t deserve this!” I yell into the darkness. I hear a loud crackle in the sky as the wind picks up and the rain comes pouring down.

I still smell her blood and I get a whiff of a sickly-sweet smell mixed with mold as the wind blows the smell around and I scrunch my nose at the disgusting new smell. I finally look up and look her over to see how she died. I see a knife sticking out of her chest and I can see where she struggled to fight off her attacker. She has bruising to her knuckles and the scuffle around her shows she held her ground pretty well before they got the upper hand. I look around for her purse but see it nowhere. I watched the news plenty of times to know that attackers kill for them. 

I stand up quickly when I hear commotion coming my way. I take one last look at my aunt and I can feel the tears streaming down my face with the rain. I knew this day would come sooner or later, I’ve been cursed from the moment I killed my own mom and everyone around me would suffer the consequences because of it. I take off running for the house knowing what I needed to do. 

I make it back to the house in five minutes and I run through the door. I go straight for my backpack and throw my clothes in it along with a few pictures. I move to my aunt’s room and rip up the floorboard that has the emergency kit under it. It was meant for me in case something like this was to happen. She made it very clear that if she died some way that I needed to pack my stuff and run. She told me I couldn’t be seen because if people found out I was different they could hurt me. The plan was for me to go into the forest and live until I could find somebody I trusted. She taught me everything she knew about the forest and how to survive.

I took one last look at the place I called home for the past eleven and half years and walked out the back door into the rain heading towards the mountains where I knew nobody would be. I needed time to grieve and figure out what in the hell I was supposed to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

6 months Later

I could smell the rabbit before I even saw it. I could hear its quick little heartbeat and it made my mouth water. I’ve been living off rabbits and other small creatures for the last six months. I crouch in the bushes when I finally see it. It’s so cute with its button nose that twitches and its ears standing straight up. No matter how cute it looked I was starving and needed to eat. I ran out of the trees and had the rabbit in my hands before it even realized it was in danger. Its heartbeat picks up and it tries to get out of my hands. “I’m sorry little guy,” I tell it before I snap its neck so it would die fast. 

I quickly tore into it, tasting the sweet blood and I let out a satisfied groan. I came to realize after only two days out in the forest I didn’t need to cook my kill. They tasted way better when I ate them right away and my how their blood tasted like nothing I have ever tasted before. 

After I finish and there was nothing left but bones, fur and some of its insides, I bury my kill and make my way back to the place I called home these last months. I reach it only a few minutes later. I stop at the mountain and look up, and start to climb the steep cliff side. I chose this spot because no one could find me here, nobody could climb the jagged slope and also it had the shape of a face which I thought was pretty cool. Finally, about halfway up the mountain I pull myself into a small hole and crawl through, it was big enough for a person to crawl on their knees comfortably. Only a few feet in and I could stand up. It was dark in the cave but it didn’t matter to me. I head over to my pile of blankets that I stole from campers over the months and lie down. It was almost afternoon and I decide that I would try to get some sleep before I would head out into the dark to find people who were in the forest camping. 

After it gets dark out I head to this family only about two miles away and I hide in the trees a good distant away from them and watch. The dad was telling his three kids stories around the campfire and playing his guitar and the mom and kids would sing along. It was amazing and it made my heart hurt but it was not this family’s fault that I was alone, so I got my happiness from watching them being happy. 

It was getting late and the mom was telling them it was almost bedtime. I watch as she made them brush their teeth. I quietly move down another branch to get a bit closer when the wind picks up. I catch a few different smells and freeze. I close my eyes and listen, I could hear nothing but the family and some wildlife that was around. The smells were getting more powerful and I felt my heart pick up. Whatever the different smells were, made me nervous and I wanted to run back to my cave but I was frozen on this branch worried about the family below. 

I saw them before I heard them. They were standing behind a few trees on the other side of the camp ground and there was three of them, two males and one female. One stood in front of the other two as to show he was in charge. He had long blonde hair that was in a low ponytail and he was smiling like a madman. He had on no shirt and his feet were bare, I glanced at the other two and saw they also had no shoes and their clothes looked torn and wore like they haven’t changed in a long time. That’s when I noticed the other two behind him had the same grin and it made me shiver. The woman had wild red hair that was puffy and the man standing by her had long hair as well, but he was darker than the other two. I watched as he put his arm around the red-haired woman and pulled her into a kiss. I listen to them and hear nothing, not even a heartbeat. This made me worry more. I finally look away back to the family and knew they were in danger. 

I didn’t know what to do but I wanted to help this family so I slowly climbed down the tree tell I was on the bottom branch. The blonde hair man finally walked into the campground and I heard one of the kids scream. The dad quickly grabbed his wife and kids and put them behind him before he spoke to the man, “What the hell are you doing walking into our camp this late?”  
At this time, the other two come into view and the dads face gets more worried and takes a few steps back pushing the family back more. 

“We just came for a midnight snack,” the blonde man answers. His voice was smooth and angelic but I could hear the sarcasm in it. The other two let out a laugh and I knew things were going to get bad fast. “Well we have some left over hamburgers. You may have some but please get on your way after that, my family needs to get some rest,” the dad answers and I could hear his voice go up an octave showing he was getting scared. “Well, see that’s not the kind of snack I was talking about,” the blonde says and before I could see him he was at the dad grabbing him by his throat. The family screamed and I watch in horror as the blonde man sunk his teeth into the dad. The smell of blood hit the air and my body started to shake. It smelt so good and all I wanted to do was lick the drops that the blonde man was missing. Screaming brought me out of my thoughts and I couldn’t help the guilt that washed over me. The mom was laying dead on the ground with the other man at her throat. I look around and saw the same with two of the other children by the red-haired woman. Everything was happening so fast and all I could do was stand there helpless. 

I finally get a grip on myself when I see the youngest child take off running into the forest. He was probably about seven or eight and I wanted to save him. I tore off after him the same time the blonde did. He only made it about sixty feet before the blonde grabs him and he cries out. I try to tackle the blonde man at full running force, but it only knocks him to his knees. It was enough that he let go of the child so that I can grab the kid and take off running. The child wasn’t even heavy and I felt him cling to me, I wasn’t too much bigger than him probably about only 6 inches taller but he was thinner. 

“I got you, I’ll protect you,” I tell him as we run through the forest to my cave and I feel him grip me tighter. I was only a mile from the mountain side before the blonde guy was in front of me. I skid to a stop and look around frantically trying to find an escape. I hear him growl and I snap my eyes back to him. I can smell him and he smells like leather and the smell of fall, it made me confused, it smelled good. I let my eyes move over his body. He was tall and handsome. His body was in in good shape and I could see his thumbs in his belt loops, he was standing there very cocky like. My eyes travel further down and I see a large bulge in his pants. Feeling a bit embarrassed I bring my eyes to his.

His eyes were a dark blood red and I felt my heart skip a beat, he was the same monster that was like my dad. He was grinning like a fool but then I watch as his face turns into confusion and he tilts his head. “You have a heartbeat, it’s different but your heart still beats,” he says as he starts moving towards me. I take a few steps backwards and I can feel the boy grip onto me tighter full on sobbing now. “STOP!” I yell and he just laughs, “what do you mean stop little girl, you’re the one who took my snack,” he answers. 

I try to take off running but he grabs me and throws me down and he starts ripping the boy from me. I let out my own growl and bite into the man’s arm and I hear him grunt in pain. He finishes ripping the boy from me and throws him a few feet away.

I punch him but it just makes his head snap to the side with a few cracks. I let out a gasp when they start to heal instantly. I watch his head slowly turn back to me and his eyes are black now. He grabs my wrists and throws them over my head. From the corner of my eye I could see the boy trying to stand up. “Run!” I tell the boy and I watch as he nods at me, “thank you,” he whispers and takes off. 

I was staring at the area the boy ran off when the blonde man laughs again. ‘God this monster laughs a lot,’ I think to myself. I turn my attention back to him and his eyes are on me. “We will catch him and we will kill him girl,” he says. 

I let out a growl, I watch the smile fall from his face as he lets out his own growl and he lets his perfect white teeth show. I can see how sharp they look and I start to thrash in panic. I feel his hands grip my wrists harder. He leans down and sticks his face into my neck and takes a deep breath. I still instantly when I hear him moan. “Damn girl you smell so good,” he whispers into my ear and bites it lightly. I jump at the sensation and feel something hard press into lower abdomen. “Leave me alone,” I hiss and he sits back up. Before he says anything else I hear movement to our left and we both snap our heads that way. I see the red-hair woman and the other man come out of the trees towards us. 

I feel the blonde hair man grip me tighter and he pulls me up and against him in a flash. I try to move but he growls a warning at the other two causing me to freeze again. They both cock their heads at the blonde man holding me and the woman takes a step towards us but the one holding me slams his hand out and pushes her away and lets out a loud aggressive growl. The other man pulls the woman behind him and he lets out his own small growl. “What’s going on James?” The woman asks over the man’s shoulder. 

“She’s mine,” is all he says and the red-hair woman just laughs, “well I wasn’t going to steal your food James. She doesn’t smell that appetizing anyway, she must have something wrong with her. Plus, her heartbeat is weird.” I feel the man named James pull me against him more. “She’s not human, she runs like we do and can fight… well some,” he says with a small chuckle looking down at me. I watch the other two look at me weird. “That’s impossible James, she has a heartbeat and I can hear her blood even if she smells different,” the other man answers. 

“Would I lie to you Laurant! I don’t know what she is and I will find out! But I don’t need you questioning me right now. Do you understand!” James snaps and they both stiffen and nod. “Now, that other little human ran so you two go have some fun with him,” he finally finishes and I see the woman’s eyes light up. 

I come back to my senses and growl. I break out of James’s hold and take off running towards the boy to save him. I hear the woman gasp and before I make it very far I get tackled from behind and my face impacts with the ground before I can catch myself. I try to struggle but the body on me is heavy and has a grip that could kill. “Go get that kid!” I hear James say on top of me. I hear a quick movement and then it was gone. “Please don’t kill him, he’s just a child,” I whine pathetically knowing that he wouldn’t listen. 

“Shut up,” he growls. I let out a small gasp as he flips me so I face him. He grabs my wrists again putting them above my head. He quickly leans down and puts his face into my neck and hair again taking a deep breath. “Fuck, whatever you are, you smell goddamn good,” he growls and I feel him thrust against me. My stomach drops and I think back to the story of how my mom got seduced by one of these monsters. 

I feel him move my wrist together so he could hold them with one hand. His other hand moves down to the bottom of my sweater and he moves his hand under it. “Don’t,” I hiss and I feel his hand still for a second and he pulls his face out of my hair to look me in the eyes. “You don’t ever get to tell me what to do little girl. You’re mine!” I flinch when he crashes his lips into mine and I try to turn away but his hand grabs my chin hard and I whine. “You will do anything and everything I want you to do, so if I want to fuck you or if I want you to kill for me, you will do it!” He says as he bites my lower lip a bit too hard and I can feel the blood. He licks it away quickly thrusting against me again. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND!” He growls and it feels like my jaw is about to break into a million pieces. “ANSWER!” I quickly nod my head yes and speak before he can rip my jaw off. “Yes,” I cry out hating myself for being so weak. I feel him relax his hold on my jaw and he sits up again and smiles down at me, enjoying that he was stronger than me. I look up at him and can’t believe how such a good-looking man could be a monster, and how my mom could have ever let one touch her on purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to correct all my errors in this chapter before I posted it, but let me know if you catch anything.

Jaspers POV

“Now tell me again, why are we here?” Rosalie asks for the seventh time annoyed. I roll my eyes at my adopted sister and look back out the window. “Now Rosalie, you know Alice has her reasons,” Carlisle answers her. 

I can feel the anxiety in the room and it drives me insane, I slowly let the calm out and feel everybody relax. “Thanks Jazz,” I hear Alice whisper. I turn my head towards her and see her grabbing her head as her mate Jackson rubs her back, the thing I use to do when she was my lover and had visions. I give her a quick nod and look away. 

I’d loved Alice since the moment I laid my eyes on her in that little diner. She helped me change from the monster I was into something better. When we met all those years ago I swore she was my mate but as the years past she told me we weren’t meant to be. 

We still had a great friendship even if it had its ups and downs. Then she found her mate two years back. She told me how badly he needed her, and that one day I would understand and walked out the door as our family and I stood in shock.

So, she went to him and was gone for almost a year, it tore me apart. I couldn’t believe that she would ever leave me, not even for her supposed mate. I didn’t understand how she could choose him over hurting me. But I learned something in that year, that I would always walk this earth alone, because for who I was in the past. No one wanted to be with a monster. 

“Don’t say that Jasper,” Edward answers me bringing me out of my thoughts. “Get out of my head, that’s my personal business,” I snap at him. I hated that he could read my thoughts.

“I’m sorry Jasper I can’t help my gift,” Edward whispers quietly but he knew we all could hear him plan as day. I sighed and sent him waves of understanding even if I was mad because I understood that the gifts we had couldn’t be turned off. 

“What is it Alice? What do you see?” Jackson asks and I turn around to look towards her and her eyes have a faraway look. “It’s blurry and I can’t see much but someone is crying for help. They’re being held down and they feel trapped! Oh God we have to help them, they sound so scared” Alice says and if vampires could cry I knew she would be. 

I look at Edward and I can see he is stiff. “It sounds like a female, but I’m not sure” he says irritated. “They’re in the forest by the big mountain that has a face on it, well it looks like a face,” Alice speaks again her face in confusion. 

I look around the small room to my adoptive family. Rosalie and Emmett are standing on the other side of the room, Emmett with his arm around his mate and standing by them was Edward, who looked like he was still concentrating on Alice’s vision. While Carlisle and Esme where standing just left of the couch where Alice and Jackson were sitting. 

“Then, let’s head out! What are we all waiting for?” Emmett asks and I bring my eyes back to him. He is clearly excited by the potential of another vampire around. 

“Why are we helping this vampire anyway Alice?” Rosalie growls out, her annoyance escalating again. “Rosalie! How could you say that! We’ve helped others before and look how our family has grown,” Esme tells her. Rosalie goes to speak again but Carlisle cuts her off, “What if it was you? You know we would help you Rosalie.” Her eyes snap to Carlisle and I can feel the shame come rolling of her in waves.

Alice jumps off the couch and stands up her eyes clearing some, “we need to leave now!” she says looking at us as she heads for the door. 

I watch Carlisle nod at all of us and we take off out the hotel door and run through the night. I hear nothing but the wildlife but I can feel my family’s nervousness as we get closer to the mountain. Out of nowhere I get hit with different scents. I freeze when I smell human blood. The monster in me comes out wanting to get to it, remembering how it tasted so divine. 

“Alice, you didn’t say there was going to be humans around, especially bloody ones,” Rosalie hisses as they freeze beside me. I feel someone or two someone’s grab my arms. “Jasper relax,” Carlisle says as he holds onto one of my arms. I can feel the need to feed and its driving me insane. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t see that part,” Alice whispers apologetically, “Jasper stay here if you need but I need to get to them.” I glance as Alice runs off with Jackson right behind her, wishing I had the control they did. 

“I’m fine let me go,” I growl but the hands squeeze me tighter. I start to pull away from the hands when I get hit by the smell of honeysuckle mixed with rain. It smells amazing and it calls to me, even more than the blood.

I get the overwhelming feeling of fear coming from the same area the smell is coming from. I shake off the hands and take off running towards it. “JASPER!” Carlisle calls but I just ignore him running for the smell. I pass Alice and Jackson in a heartbeat trying to get to it, it was for me not them the monster in me growls. 

It takes only a minute to get to the source of the smell. I break into a clearing and I see a man with blonde hair holding someone down. He snaps his head to me and growls pulling the person against him. I get a good look and it’s a small female and she’s beautiful, they smell was clearly coming from her.

She looks to be around sixteen and I can hear her heartbeat racing wildly. It sounds strange and it has me thinking she is having complications. I look at her big green eyes and messy long brown hair which has soft curls in it mixed with dirt and small twigs. She’s almost as pale as me but her cheeks are flushed from her blood. 

My chest gets a pain in it and I feel a pull to her. I get a sensation of overwhelming possessiveness through me and I get in a crouch position letting out my own angry growl, this vampire has no right to be touching what was mine, this girl was mine! I could feel it in my non-beating heart. 

I sense my family come up behind me and I see them get in a fighting stance. I knew they would have my back no matter what. That’s why I loved them and never left. They were always there for me.

The girl looks even more frightened when my family shows up and I go to make a move to get to the vampire holding her before he hurt her, but before I can two more vampires show up behind him. I look them over to calculate the risks of getting to the girl without her dying. The blonde vampire seems to notice and he gives me an evil grin as he tightens his grip on the girl. A flash of anger shoots through me.

“Let her go!” I hiss and I can feel my family’s head snap to me along with the feeling of curiosity and worry. “Now why would I do something like that when she’s mine,” he answers never letting the grin slip. I look down at the girl and I can see how scared she is and pray that she wouldn’t have a heart attack before I got to her. 

Before I can say anything, Alice takes a step forward with Jackson by her side and starts speaking, “my family and I came here for what’s ours.” The blonde doesn’t take his eyes off me as he starts to speak.

“Now what do you think is yours?” The blonde asks pulling the girl back with him some more so he is standing next to his friends. “She is,” Alice says pointing at the girl and I watch as the girls eyes open wide and she glances around at my family. The blonde finally glances at Alice. “See that’s where your wrong, she’s mine, my pet!” he growls out in anger. 

“Your pet?” Carlisle asks in a disgusted voice. “Yes, I found her first and she is mine to do with what I please,” he answers Carlisle in a cruel voice. I feel Rosalie’s anger and hate before she growls taking a step forward so she was by my side. 

“You’re disgusting,” she bites out at him and Emmett’s by her side in a flash holding her arm, so he could protect her. The blonde lets out a loud laugh and the waves of anger that are coming from my family fuel my own even more. 

“Now don’t be jealous,” he says and smirks at her. Rosalie starts to shake in hate and anger and her teeth bare in the same fashion as mine. If anyone could see us standing together right now they wouldn’t believe we weren’t actually twins. 

I can sense the terror coming from the girl and I can’t help but step a few feet towards her still growling at the blonde. I watch her eyes move to mine and I feel the pull again and her eyes look to be begging me to help her. I watch his hand move down to her hip and push her back flush against his body. I can’t help myself and I start walking towards them growling louder.

“STOP,” the blonde yells and I watch as he moves so the others step in front of him. The woman with the red hair looks to be excited about the fight but the other male is nervous and scared. His eyes travel over my family and stop at me, and I can tell he is looking at all my scars showing. 

“She is not yours!” I hiss. I calculate the advantage of getting to her before he can hurt her when Esme speaks. “Let us have the girl and we will be on our way,” she says in a gentle voice obviously trying to persuade him. The blonde starts laughing, “No, but how about you leave and the girl stays with me.” 

I finally snap when his hand goes under her torn shirt and I let out the Major. I let out a loud possessive growl, and his eyes dart to me as I run for him. My family follows my lead as they go for the others. The blonde takes off with my girl and I chase him down. He is quick and he knows what he is doing but I’ve hunted many and always won. 

He runs towards a ravine and I knew that if he jumped into the roaring river below I wouldn’t be able to get to him in time. I push myself faster and jump off the closest tree near him taking him down by the side of the cliff. The sound of the water below and his growl fill the air. I see the girl fly out of his arms and she rolls away, crawling to get further away from the blonde. He tries to get to her but I hurry and step in between them and he lets out a hiss, “I’m going to kill you, she’s mine!”

I give him my evil grin and let him charge me, ‘what a fool’, I think. He has no idea who he is messing with, I’ve killed over hundreds of newborns and he thinks he has a chance. I duck his oncoming blow and grab his leg throwing him back to where he was. I could feel a flash of annoyance when he hits the ground but he stands in a flash. He starts to come at me again but stops when my family comes out of the tree’s and runs to my side. I smell a bit of fear and anger as he looks us over.

He then turns to the girl and speaks, “I will find you pet and when I do you’ll be forever mine, and oh the things I’ll do to you.” Her eyes get wide and she crawls back further. I go to grab him getting angry that he threatened her but he jumps off the cliff into the rushing river below. I look over the cliff and lose track of him when he goes under the water. 

Knowing I lost him I turn towards the young girl as does my family. I can hear her heart beating like crazy and it sounds strange. I can feel her fear as she frantically looks over my family and the trees, seeming to calculate how she was going to escape. 

“Are you okay Darlin?” I ask. She doesn’t answer me but keeps looking around at my family. Before anyone else speaks she turns around and takes off running at a vampire’s speed stunning us all. 

“What the hell?” Emmett says. I ignore him and take off after her with my family on my tail. “What is she? I can’t make anything of her thoughts they are changing so rapidly!” Edward tells us. 

“I don’t know but she’s running from us because she is scared, we are making it worse by chasing her,” Carlisle answers trying to stop us from chasing her down, knowing him he wanted to do a different approach. 

Not happening, I’m not going to lose her I growl in my head. “I’m not leaving her alone with them out there,” I answer and take off faster not caring what they thought, she was mine and I was going to protect her. I catch up to her quickly and when she notices me catching up so quick she jumps into a tree growling. 

“Leave me alone,” she hisses at me and a flare of anger and annoyance go through me. She was supposed to come to me not run and hide in a damn tree. I go to say something but Edward is next to me in a second. When the others appear, they stay back twenty feet to give her some space.

Edward speaks before I can and I glare at him “It’s okay, we aren’t here to hurt you, we’re not like him, I promise,” he tells her. “Will you please come down here darlin?” I ask her in my softest voice letting the accent come out more. I just want to hold her and let her know she was mine and that I would protect her. “Now’s not the time Jasper,” Edward whispers. I ignore his comment and look back up at her. 

“You’re like him,” she says and I can feel her fear, it’s a bit overwhelming so I send her waves of calm and I watch her visible relax. “We are nothing like that other man,” I answer her trying to help calm her fears more. “She’s not talking about him Jasper, she’s referring to her father,” Edward answers me. 

“How the fuck did you know that?” She asks and I can feel her fear return. Alice answers before any of us could respond. “We have gifts, it’s why we are here now, I heard you calling out for help.” I watch her think for a moment before she speaks.

“I never called out for help,” she answers skeptically. “You must have called out in your mind because I saw it, everything was blurry but I could see the mountain with the face on it and someone calling for help,” Alice answers back. 

I watch her go deep into thought. “No, not all vampires have gifts,” Edward says out of nowhere. “Well Fuck, you can read minds,” she answers with a small nervous laugh. 

“Wait! What did you say? Was it vampires?” She asks hurriedly. “Yes, that’s what we are and it seems you as well, well part of you,” Carlisle answers her and slowly walks up to where we are standing. 

“I don’t understand how that’s possible?” Edward asks. I let out a soft growl and her eyes snap to me. “Can we not have a one-sided conversation? Would you mind coming down? We won’t hurt you,” I tell her and I look at her begging. I’ve never begged before and it worried me, but I never wanted something so bad in my life, I was a mess.

She seems to understand my struggle and nods very slowly. She moves her eyes back to Edward and I turn my head to see he is nodding at her causing me to get angry. “Calm down Jasper she was just asking if she’s truly safe,” he says giving me a glance and I could feel his nervousness that I growled at him. 

I take a deep breath and her smell hits me hard again making me want to pull her into my side and hold her. I go to move when she jumps and hits the ground but Edward puts his hand on me. “Don’t scare her,” he says and I glare at his hand not believing he touched me right now. He removes his hand quickly, “be patient Jasper, please,” he answers quickly.

Carlisle slowly approaches her but he looks over at me for permission first. I nod my head but I tense up. She should come to me, she is mine, I growl out in my head. I watch Edward give me another nervous glance but I ignore it and keep my eyes on Carlisle and the girl that was mine. 

Carlisle stops about four feet from her and gives her one of his fatherly smiles. I can tell he is trying to not scare her again. I watch her carefully making sure if she ran again I could get to her.

He finally speaks after a few moments, “I’m Carlisle and this is my family,” he says as he points to us. He names us all off and I watch her look at everyone quickly when he points to them telling her our names. When he finally introduces me, her eyes meet mine and stop, unlike the others. 

I watch her take a few steps towards me but she pauses and I feel her confusion. I give her a smile and send out waves of calm and understanding, hoping she knows how much I need to hold her. She keeps staring at me lost in thought and I finally speak, “what’s your name Darlin?” I ask her since her eyes seem to be still on me not knowing what to do.

Her eyes never leave mine as she answers, “my names Haylee, Haylee Conner.”


	4. Chapter 4

Haylee’s POV

They were different, that I could tell. Their eyes weren’t blood red like the others. I’m not saying I wasn’t scared of them that’s for sure but they did save me from that maniac James. The one named Jasper was there first, he showed up just in time after James ripped my sweater off and started to rip my shirt, it was humiliating, I couldn’t even fight back he was so much stronger. 

All I that I could do was close my eyes and pray I was anywhere else. All I could smell was James’s scent everywhere until the smell of the forest overtook me, it had more of a woodsy smell and all I could think was it was the most amazing smell I ever smelt in my life. So, I just tried to focus on that until I heard a growl. 

I opened my eyes as I get pulled against James tightly. I was confused until I saw a man in the clearing letting out his own growl. He was beautiful and terrifying at the same time, he had golden hair and his eyes were black and I could see scars all over his body that wasn’t covered and he was baring his teeth. 

It was hard to concentrate on the whole arguing thing, especially when seven more showed up. It was like I was watching through someone else’s eyes until the girl with the short black hair talked. She said I was theirs and by the look in her eyes I knew she meant it. 

I couldn’t help frantically looking around at all the others when she said this, there was so many what could they want from me? I pull my attention back when James tells them I’m his pet. That word coming out of his mouth terrified me, it sounded bad and I mean very bad. 

I notice when he says it they all look disgusted especially the beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She even tells him his disgusting and I couldn’t agree with her more. I bring my eyes back to the man with the golden hair and scars and I beg him with my eyes that he would save me from this monster. 

It doesn’t take long tell he finally snaps and runs at us but James is quicker grabbing me tight and running. I kick trying to free myself but he has a good hold on me and I panic when I see him heading to the cliff with the roaring river below it but something stops us and I go flying out of his arms. It’s the golden hair vampire who saved me, I crawl away slowly as they fight. 

When the rest of his friends come I still for a second hoping they wouldn’t notice me. They go straight behind the man that saved me and I can see fear and anger flash through James’s face before he looks at me. I freeze when his eyes find mine and he speaks, “I will find you pet and when I do you’ll be forever mine, and oh the things I’ll do to you,” then he jumps over the cliff into the water below. I’m terrified because I know he means those words, it was a promise. 

It doesn’t take long for all of them to turn and look at me and I feel trapped my mind was going a million miles a minute and I needed to escape. So, when the golden hair man speaks to me I bolt. I turn fast as I can and run for home. 

I know their chasing me but I thought I could make it and hide in my home tell I see him catch up to me quick. My first reaction was to jump in a tree out of reach from him. 

It was all questions and begging me to come down from the tree after that. I finally come down when the man with the scars begs me. I feel like I could trust him and his friends. When I calm down a bit and jump to the ground the smell hits me hard and I finally realize that it was coming from him I couldn’t help but take a few steps towards him. Even when the one called Carlisle introduced his family I didn’t let him out of my sights and when he told me his name I couldn’t take my eyes off him even after I told him my name.

“Nice to meet you Haylee,” Carlisle says and get brought out of my own world and I move my eyes to him feeling embarrassed. I couldn’t help but want to be near Jasper his smell was intoxicating. 

“Umm… nice to meet you all too,” I whisper. I watch as the woman named Esme came up to Carlisle giving me a soft smile. She reminds me off my aunt, she smells like cake and cookies and had a motherly aura surrounding her. 

“Where do you live Haylee?” she asks as she intertwines her fingers with Carlisle. I point to the mountain before I speak, “Up there in a cave, it’s not too bad.” I watch her face and she looks like she wants to cry, it makes me wonder why she is sad.

“Do you live alone?” Carlisle asks and I tense up. I knew they weren’t bad people but I still didn’t know them. “Easy Darlin, remember we won’t hurt you,” Jasper says as he approaches me slowly.

“It’s okay Haylee, I know it’s hard to trust us but Carlisle was just wondering if your alone because he was worried, we’re all worried,” Edward says and I bring my eyes to him. I could still see Jasper moving towards me slowly but it didn’t bother me, his smell was comforting and I just wanted him to hold me and rub his smell all over me. I scoff at myself with that last thought thinking I was going crazy now. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not very trusting right now, James kind of scared me,” I finally answer truthfully. “We will never let him touch you again,” a pretty voice says and I look around to see where it came from. I look at the blonde woman named Rosalie and she steps forward with the one named Emmett. 

“Never again Haylee, he will never put his hands on you again,” Jasper says and he is right beside me. I look at him than at the rest of them. “You promise?” I ask and I can feel tears fall down my face. The thought of James pushing against me and saying all those things to me scared me, his last threat sounded very promising. 

“Darlin, I promise,” Jasper says and I feel him pull me into him and I let myself take a deep breath of him as my face is pushed against his chest in a hug, the smell was even better than I could ever imagine.

I reluctantly move back to look at Rosalie when she speaks but he keeps a hold of me. “He will never touch you again we promise, he will have to get through all of us first,” she answers and lightly wipes the tear away from my face as everyone else agrees. They seem safe and they don’t give off a bad vibe so I let my guard down even more.

I finally tell them I live alone and ask if they would like to see it. They agree and follow me to my mountain side. “It’s a bit of a climb hope you don’t mind?” I ask them. They all laugh and shake their heads. I feel Jasper’s hand on my lower back and I blush when I look at him.

I turn away and make the climb in about less than a minute and I can see them scaling the side of the mountain like I do. It amazes me that they are so much like me. When we get to the opening I see some of them look surprised.

“That’s a small entrance, is it like that all the way?” Esme asks worried. “No, it’s only for a few feet then it opens up into a larger cave. If you don’t want to go in I understand,” I answer her. 

“No, honey it’s okay we can go in I was just making sure we all would fit. I glance over to Emmett, “You might not fit,” I tell him and he just lets out a loud laugh. “Well, all I can do is try,” he answers. 

I get nervous again and I hope to myself that I’m doing the right thing by letting them in. I get a feeling of calm and I relax heading into the cave. When we all get in, even Emmett after a moment of struggle, I light a small candle and I watch them look around in wonder. 

It was big and I had things made out to look similar to a house. They finally look at me, “How long you been here Darlin?” Jasper asks as he comes over and stands by me. “Almost six months now,” I answer. 

“Do you have any family?” Alice asks. ‘And here come the million questions, now they are going to pity me for being some poor old hobo,’ I mentally sigh. I look up at Edward when he lets out a chuckle, “I wouldn’t quite say you were old or a hobo Haylee,” he tells me. 

“What’s this talk about you being a hobo?” Esme says. 

“I was just thinking you guys were going to think I was a hobo since I lived up here, I forgot Edward could read my mind,” I answer. “But to answer your question Alice, no I don’t have any family, my aunt was killed on her way home from work one night and she’s all I had left since I killed my mom at birth. So now I don’t have anyone,” I tell her. I feel my eyes tear up again and Jasper pull me against his side. 

“Haylee you’re more than welcome to come live with us, we would be happy to have you,” Esme says. I look at her and I can see her worry and I could tell she wasn’t lying about wanting me to come. I look around the room and saw everyone smiling at me and nodding.

Glancing back to Jasper I saw he was smiling too, “I think I may like that, would you guys mind if you explained things to me about vampires and why your eyes are gold and not red?” I ask. 

“Of course, sweetie,” Esme answered. “You may ask us whatever you want Haylee no need to be shy,” Carlisle says. I give them all a big smile, “Okay, I just have to grab a few things and we can be on our way,” I tell them. 

It only takes me five minutes to pack my backpack and grab all the things I need. As we ran towards their place I stop and look back at the mountain. I feel someone stop beside me and I look over to see Jasper standing by me watching me with a smile.

“Why are you smiling?” I ask him. “I’m just glad you decide on coming with us,” he answers. I blush and look down. “Thank you for taking me in,” I tell him.

“Anything for you Darlin, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you,” I hear him whisper. I look up into his golden eyes wondering what he meant.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s about two hours before sunrise by the time we get to the gold eye family’s’ place. “Is this where you guys live?” I ask confused. It was a motel right outside a small town. I hear them all chuckle, “No sweetie, we just stayed here for the day because Alice said we needed to come,” Esme answers me. I nod my head slowly still trying to get around the fact that Alice somehow seen me, well heard me in a vision. 

“You may take a shower Haylee, we won’t leave for a little bit. Then we can answer your questions in the car on our way home,” Carlisle says. I blush because I know I look like a mess. The only way I could wash myself was the river and that only does so much. 

“Don’t be embarrassed Darlin,” Jasper tells me. I nod and look around the room nervous. “I don’t have any other clothes that are clean, I’m sorry,” I answer truthfully. I watch Alice jump up from the couch and run over to a bag. “No worries Haylee I got plenty of clothes to spare!” She exclaims excitedly and I can’t help but smile at her enthusiasm. She grabs a few things and grabs my hand to head to the bathroom. “We are about the same size, they might be a little loose on you in areas but they will work for now. When we get back we will go shopping!” she squeals at me as we enter the bathroom and I grimace. I haven’t been out of the house ever. I never shopped for myself, I didn’t think it was a good idea, people might notice I’m different.

I glance at her when she starts the water for me. She’s about my height but she has way more curves in places than I did. Her black hair was short and arranged so it stuck out in all different directions but it suited her, she was beautiful just like the rest of them. 

“Okay the shower is started, I have it warm but you can turn it hotter if you wish,” She tells me as she heads for the door. “If you need anything just let us know,” she finishes as she smiles at me and shuts the door. 

I feel myself start to get scared the moment she was out of sight and I panic, I glace at the door wishing she would have stayed with me. The window to the bathroom was slightly open and I couldn’t help the feeling of worry. ‘What if James comes through the window and grabs me before they can do anything,’ I think. I stand there staring at the window when I hear a knock on the door that makes me jump.

“You okay Haylee?” Jasper asks and I couldn’t help the shiver that ran through my body when he said my name. Before I can say anything, the door starts to open. Before anyone walks in I hear auguring.

“Jasper you can’t go in there she’s taking a shower,” Rosalie hisses. “She’s scared Rose and I’m not going to let my mate be scared,” he growls back at her. I hear a bunch of soft gasps and I look at the doorway. “You’re what!?” Rosalie questions. I didn’t know what he meant by mate either so I was just as stumped by his statement as she was. “Rose can go in Jasper she might be more comfortable with a female right now,” Alice says. “Fine,” is all he says and I hear someone walking away. 

“May I come in Haylee?” Rosalie asks from the door and I just nod at the crack thankful that she was going to be with me. I than realize she can’t see me and I speak, “Yes, please,” I whisper. She opens the door quickly and walks in shutting it behind her. 

“You okay?” She asks and I just glance at her and then the window. She seems to notice my fear and heads to the window closing it all the way. “There, now how about we get you in that shower,” she tells me gently and I nod. I start to take my long sleeve shirt off, once I get it off I hear her hiss lowly. I snap my eyes up to her and see her looking at my wrist and hips. There’s dark black bruises in the shapes of hands but they were already starting to get a yellow tinge to them, showing they were healing. 

“I’m sorry,” I tell her worried hoping she wasn’t mad about me showing my bruises. I watch her eyes move to mine quickly and she moves so fast I startle when she pulls me into a hug. “Don’t ever be sorry for that, it wasn’t your fault and I promise he will never hurt you again,” she says and I almost start crying. “They will be healed by tonight, my body heals very quickly,” I tell her and she lets me go. 

I finish getting the rest of my clothes of while she sits on the toilet guarding the window. The shower feels amazing and I can’t help my sigh. I hear her chuckle and it brings me back to where I was, I try to hurry so she doesn’t have to sit there. “Take your time Haylee, I don’t mind waiting,” she says when she hears me trying to hurry. “Thank you,” I tell her as I get lost in washing my hair. 

I finally get out about twenty minutes later feeling better than I have in a long time. I head to the clothes Alice left for me and start to get dressed as Rosalie goes through a small bag grabbing a brush. I pull on a pretty dark blue T-shirt and some jeans. The shirt was a little lose around the chest area and I frowned. I wasn’t quite big as Alice, in fact I was still small. Being young I didn’t have a lot of chest yet but my body was growing more rapidly in the last few months I noticed.

When I’m done getting my socks on Rosalie comes over and starts to brush my hair. “Your hair is beautiful Haylee,” she tells me as she combs through my long brown hair that touches my middle back. “Thank you,” I tell her as I watch her put it in some kind of fancy braid. I look into the mirror and smile. I look different but it’s a good different.

I bend over to grab my clothes that I was wearing and I freeze. They smell like him, I get hit with the smell of leather and the air of fall. His smell was all over my clothes and I panic stepping back from them thinking of him holding me down again. Rosalie seems to understand and pulls me back throwing a few towels over my old clothes. “It’s okay, I will throw them away don’t you worry about it,” she says and I hug her again in thanks.

We head out of the bathroom but I couldn’t help the nervousness I was still having. I couldn’t get his scent out of my nose and I was looking around frantically. I notice everyone is packed and the cars were being loaded. Jasper quickly comes to my side and grabs my hands lightly bringing them up to his face. He growls at the bruises and I look at him warily. 

“He had no right, I’m going to kill him,” he whispers. I watch his family start to walk towards him in worry. I quickly pull myself against him in a small hug and they stop. I couldn’t help but take a deep breath of his calming scent. The smell of the woods over took my senses and it did things to me that I couldn’t explain. I feel him pull me against him tighter and sigh. 

“You ready to go Haylee?” Carlisle asks and I turn my face to look at him but I still hold onto Jasper. I see him giving me and Jasper a knowing look and I answer, “Yes, please.” 

Jasper holds my hand as I pull away to follow Carlisle to the car. “Do you mind riding with me and Esme?” Carlisle asks. I look quickly at Jasper and back to Carlisle. “Jasper will be riding with us too, Haylee,” he says and I feel both Jasper and I relax. We climb into the car and I watch as the other back door opens and Edward crawls in. 

“Hope you don’t mind me joining you Haylee, it gets cramped in the back seat with Emmett,” he tells me. “Hey, it’s not my fault these damn cars are so tiny!” Emmett yells at him and I just giggle. I shake my head no at him and answer him in my mind, ‘I don’t mind Edward.’ He gives me a smile, “Thanks Haylee,” he answers and shuts the door. 

The ride was quiet for a long time and I finally speak, “Where are we going?” I ask. Esme turns around in the front seat and looks at me. “We have a place in Canada,” she tells me. I see her glance at my hand still in Jaspers and she smiles. 

“Can I ask some questions?” I ask shyly. “Of course, Darlin,” Jasper says and I look at him. “You can ask whatever you like Haylee, would you mind if we asked some questions about you as well?” Carlisle asks looking at me through the rearview mirror. I think for a second before I glance at Edward asking him a question in my mind. ‘Will they be mad when I tell them I don’t know what I am?’ I ask him mentally. He looks at me and gives me a smile. “No Haylee, we won’t be upset, we understand that you don’t know anything about what you are we just want to help,” he answers. 

I look over Edward and can tell he was telling the truth, his dark gold eyes held no lies. He was very nice looking and I wondered if he had a girl waiting back home for him, I watch his hand go up and run through his hair nervously and I could tell he was embarrassed that I was thinking those things and I was still staring at him. “Sorry,” I mumble and I could feel Jasper lightly squeeze my hand.

I didn’t take me long to get the courage to ask them questions, they were all so nice about it. I learned that they were vampires and that vampires drank blood, ‘so that’s the reason I loved the taste of blood so much,’ I pondered in my head. I saw Edward nod his head at my discovery of myself. They told me the reason their eyes were gold and not red was because they fed on animals and not humans, they made a little joke about being vegetarians which I lightly chuckled at. The more I listened the more I learned. Vampires were fast and usually were found in covens but Carlisle said that his was family, he hated the word coven. They also told me some had gifts like Edward, Alice and Jasper. 

I looked over at Jasper when Edward said he also had a gift. “What can you do?” I ask. “I can feel and change emotions, I’m what is known as an empath.” I look at him stunned for a minute and realize the feeling of calm is from him. “Oh, that’s how you knew what I was feeling earlier,” I answer. I get lost in his eyes again and miss what Carlisle asks. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” I say as I pull my eyes away from Jasper and look at Carlisle. He lets out chuckle and repeats his question. “I was just wondering if you wouldn’t mind telling us about you and what you know.” I think back to the story my aunt told me about my mom and father. I tell them everything I know and they look surprised. 

“So, your father was a vampire and your mother was human? I don’t understand how she could have conceived you from a vampire,” Carlisle says. “What do you mean, isn’t it like humans?” I ask nervously. I see Carlisle glance at me nervous as well. 

“Haylee how old are you?” He finally asks. “I’m twelve, why does that matter?” I ask him in return wondering why my age mattered. I hear Esme make a small noise and I look at her, as I feel Jasper let go of my hand quickly and I look at him worried. I glance around the vehicle at all of them and they all seem shocked. “What’s going on? Why’s my age matter?” I ask again feeling everyone in the car get tense. I feel Jasper hold very still and I could tell he was worried. 

Finally, Carlisle breaks the silence, “I’m sorry Haylee we are just a bit surprised, we knew you were young but we didn’t think you were that young. Do you age like a normal human?” I look at Edward scared. ‘Why does my age matter Edward? I’m not some child,’ I ask him mentally. I see him look at me with concern. “We are just concerned, you are young and we never had a vampire that was this young Haylee,” he answers me. 

“Well I’m not just a vampire, I have a heartbeat and yes Carlisle,” I turn to him with a bit of anger, “I age somewhat like a human, but I have always been ahead of my years for the human race. I could talk like a ten-year-old time I was two and walked and ran when I turned one. Just because I’m not old as you all doesn’t mean I’m stupid about things.” When I’m done a growl out in a bit of anger and push myself back against the seat looking at Carlisle in the mirror. 

“Haylee, I know you’re not stupid. It’s just this has never happened before we’ve never known some anyone that was half vampire and half human before,” he answers. “Well I didn’t ask for this, I already know I’m some kind of freak, now it shows I’m not only a freak for a human but a vampire as well,” I tell him. 

“Darlin, you aren’t a freak don’t be saying that,” Jasper says and grabs my hand again. “Oh, now you want to hold my hand after you ripped it away when you found out how old I was,” I growl at him and pull my hand away. I couldn’t help my anger. I glare out the front window and watch as lightning flashes around us, I knew I hurt his feelings but mine were hurt as well. 

Edwards phone starts ringing and he answers it quickly. “Yes Alice?” “If you guys keep upsetting her she will book it the first chance she gets, stop treating her like a child. Just because her body isn’t at full maturity yet doesn’t mean her mind isn’t,” I hear her say through the phone. 

“It was just a surprise Alice, we are doing our best and on top of it I thought you told me it wasn’t supposed to storm.” He tells her changing the subject. “It wasn’t, I don’t know what is going on but I swear the weather has been crazy the last few hours it goes from one extreme to the next, we need to watch it, something may be coming, and like I said be nice!” she tells him. 

“Okay,” he answers her and she hangs up. I get quiet again getting lost in thought. I feel Jasper’s hand go to my knee and he rests it there. I don’t say anything but close my eyes hoping to get some sleep. 

I wake when the car stops and someone starts to pick me up. “I’m up, I can walk on my own,” I tell the person holding me. I look to see its Jasper and he sets me down gently grabbing my hand. I don’t object this time and I look at the big house in front of me. It’s a huge cabin and I can’t help but get a little sad thinking about my aunts. 

It was even bigger when I walked in the door. It has two staircases that was on each side of the room that went up to a large loft that overlooked the whole family room. As I go in further I could see the large windows that overlooked the forest beyond it. I fall in love with the house instantly it was beautiful and the decorations were amazing. 

“That’s Esme’s doing,” Edward answers and I jump slightly at his voice and he gives me an apologetic smile. “She has wonderful taste,” I answer and I can feel the rest come over to us. I can feel Jasper hovering beside me still holding my hand. 

“There’s a room down the hall over here that we use as a study, we can move out all…” Carlisle says. “She will share a room with me,” Jasper cuts him off. I look at him shocked and I can see the rest are as well. 

“Jasper! You can’t just assume that she will be okay with sharing a room with you young man!” Esme tells him in a stern motherly voice. He goes to say something and I answer. “What happens if I want to share a room with Edward?” I say knowing this would make him upset. I was still mad that he ripped his hand away when he found out my age but now he wants me to share his room. 

I him growl and he has Edward by the throat in a second against a wall. “JASPER! Put your brother down now!” Carlisle says. I can hear booming laughter come from Emmett and I couldn’t find how he thought this was funny, I didn’t think Jasper would be this upset. 

“You’re not touching her! She’s my mate,” Jasper growls at Edward and I can see his hands up in mercy. “I wasn’t going to Jasper,” He says and I can hear the fear in his voice. 

“Jasper I was kidding, you pissed me off earlier stop hurting Edward,” I say lowly. He snaps his head at me quickly, his eyes are black as night. He drops Edward and is by my side in a second pulling me tightly into his arms. I can see everyone look at us nervously. 

“Jasper you need to relax son Haylee doesn’t know what’s going on,” Carlisle tells Jasper and I turn my head to look at him. “What do you mean Carlisle?” I ask. I look around at the group and I can see everyone looking at me. He doesn’t answer me for a minute and so I decide to ask Edward mentally, ‘What’s going on Edward? You said I was safe, please tell me what’s going on I’m getting a bit scared.’

I watch as he walks towards me and stops when Jasper growls. “You’re safe Haylee I wouldn’t lie to you,” Edward says. “Oh, Haylee your safe, everyone was just surprised that’s all,” Alice says and she slowly comes up to me and touches my face lightly but the moment Jackson follows her Jasper lets out another growl.

“Enough Jasper! You’re making Haylee nervous,” she says as she glares at him. I glance at him and he lets his grip on me loosen and I watch his eyes turn back to the golden color they were. “I’m sorry darlin, it’s new to me I apologize,” Jasper whispers. I nod lightly, “umm I really don’t understand what’s going on,” I say. 

“It’s okay Haylee you will soon, I promise but how about we get you settled in first,” Carlisle says. I move away from Jasper and walk over to where my bag was on the floor and pick it up. I feel Jasper grab my hand and he starts pulling me through the house. I notice everyone is watching us but before Jasper leads us up the stairs Esme speaks. “Haylee dear if you don’t want to stay with Jasper in his room you don’t have to he will understand,” she says in a soft voice but I can tell she was putting her foot down and wasn’t going to let Jasper decide for me. 

I felt Jasper still instantly and squeeze my hand tighter as he looked at Esme than at me. I felt so many emotions at once and knew that they weren’t coming from me. I felt anger, fear, embarrassment and rejection coming from Jasper. I knew I didn’t want to be alone especially if James came for me and I felt some kind of weird connection with Jasper and it hurt that he was feeling some of those emotions. 

I shake my head and answer, “It’s okay Esme but thank you,” I tell her and I watch a small smile come over her face. I glance at Jasper and I can feel his relief and he starts pulling me up the stairs again and down a dark hallway all the way to the last door on the right. 

When he opens the door I walk past him into the room, it smells like him and I love it. There’s a large bed in the middle of the room with gray and white bedding and it looks soft, it faces a huge window. On the left side of the room there’s a desk with a computer and books on it. As I finish glancing around the room I can see a bunch of bookshelves full of books that look old but are in great shape. 

I turn around to see him watching me and he smiles coming up to me and pulling me against him again. “What you think darlin?” he asks. “It’s beautiful Jasper, I love it,” I tell him honestly and he pulls me to sit down on his lap when we reach the bed. 

“Jasper I don’t know what’s going on but I feel this connection with you and its confusing me,” I tell him looking at my hands. I was really confused and I needed answers. He brushes a piece of hair out of my face that fell out of my braid and lightly brings my chin up so he could look into my eyes. “You’re my mate Haylee and I promise I will never let anything happen to you ever.”

As I look into his eyes I couldn’t help but ask, “What do you mean mate Jasper?”


	6. Chapter 6

I look into Jasper’s eyes when he lets out a soft sigh and traces his fingers over my face and down my neck. They stop at a certain spot on my neck and it makes me shiver. “Haylee, I know you’re young but when a vampire finds its mate it means forever. A mate is your other half its like what humans consider a soulmate but a vampire only gets one true mate.” Jasper tells me and I close my eyes for a minute processing what he said. 

“So, your telling me we are mates, that’s what that weird pulling feeling is when I see you or smell you?” I ask. “Yes, it’s what happens when a vampire finally meets their mate, their world revolves around them, they are the most important thing to them,” he answers and lifts me off him so I can sit on the bed by him.   
We both sit there quietly looking at each other for a long time and I get nervous after a minute of silence and stand up heading for the door. “I need some air Jasper, I’ll be outside,” I tell him and leave the room. I hear a low growl coming from the room when I shut the door and I move quickly away and run down the stairs to the front door. I make it to the edge of the forest by the house and sit down against a tree facing away from the house. I wanted to be alone but I knew better than to go too far in case James and his coven come for me.

I sit there for a long time staring into the forest contemplating everything that’s happened to me in my life. I didn’t want to be a vampire or even half, I wanted a normal life with a human husband and kids. With what they told me in the car it sounded like I would never have children of my own and I didn’t get to choose my mate, it’s already been chosen for me. I’m not saying Jaspers a bad mate or I didn’t want him because I sure as hell had feelings for him and its only been a day since I knew him but it freaked me out some. I was a confused by everything and it all happened so fast and I promised myself I would never love somebody like my father, he took my mom away from me when he created me making me kill her, and that’s something I hate living with. 

I get brought out of my thoughts when I hear footsteps approach and I notice it started raining sometime when I was in deep thought. I don’t look at them when they sit down by me, we sit in silence awhile just looking into the forest enjoying the quiet. 

“I know it feels like everything is happening really fast little one but Jasper’s a good man and he will take care of you,” Emmett says and I look up at him and then to Rosalie. “It’s not just Jasper Emmett, but everything,” I tell him and I can see Rosalie looking at me with sadness. “I mean I have a mate? I’m young yet, and I haven’t even been outside of my aunt’s house my whole life. I only went out to go camping and then when she died I lived in the forest so people wouldn’t see me. Now on top of that Alice wants to take me shopping! ME, a freak, people will notice I’m different and then I’ll end up as some science experiment,” I huff out not knowing how loud I was getting. Before anyone could say anything else the whole family was sitting around me besides Jasper who was standing off in the distance. 

“Haylee honey I wouldn’t make you go shopping with me. I didn’t know you’ve never been around humans, but I promise you, you look a lot like a human we didn’t even know you were part vampire when we met you,” Alice says sweetly and I look at her funny. “Really? My aunt said I looked different than normal children, well I acted different anyways,” I tell her looking around at them.

“You have to remember you are different then a normal human twelve-year-old. Like you told us in the car, you mature faster and technically you could pass for being almost sixteen, seventeen years old. Maybe your aunt thought the things she did because she has seen you age and how your mental capabilities are way higher than a normal human at the age of twelve. She didn’t know how to handle you Haylee and deemed it was unsafe for you to be around other humans,” Carlisle says and I see everyone nodding at me. 

“I guess that makes sense, she watched me grow and act differently my whole life. She always was very protective of me,” I answer. “We will take it slow, we promise Haylee we know this is all new to you and you’ve been through a lot, we will start off will small trips to the store or a drive through town we won’t throw you in a big place surrounded with humans we promise,” Esme tells me giving me a smile. 

I look away from them and at Jasper for a second and I couldn’t help thinking that I wasn’t only afraid of humans but vampires as well, I didn’t have very good meetings with vampires so far besides this family and I was scared to completely let myself trust them. 

“It will come in time Haylee, we will do everything we can for you to learn to trust us, that we promise,” Edward says as he lightly touches my arm. Before I know what’s happening Edward gets thrown far from me and I stand up fast and move away. I hide behind Emmett and Rosalie as Jasper crouches and growls at Edward, “Stop touching her,” Jasper hisses at him and turns to find me behind Emmett which makes him even more mad. He goes for Emmett next and they start fighting and tearing at each other making the family start yelling at them. When Jasper knocks Emmett through some trees he rushes towards Rosalie and I pushing Rosalie away from me and grabbing me up as he takes off running as the family yells for him to stop. 

He runs for a long time before he finally stops and looks around. He quickly falls to the ground and lays me down and covers my body with his. He rubs all over me and licks me on all my skin that is exposed and I hold very still not quite knowing what was going on but I knew he wasn’t going to hurt me. When he finally stops I hear him purring and it makes me feel safe, I pull him closer to me and the purring gets louder. We lay like that for a long time as the rain stops and the sun shines through making Jaspers skin start to glow bright like he was covered in glitter. I lightly touch his skin and he makes a low humming noise as I run my hand over the skin that is shining. 

“So pretty,” I say out loud and he gives a light laugh. “Not something a manly vampire wants to hear love,” he says and I blush. He lightly traces my skin that’s in the sun and I could tell my skin was glowing lightly but nothing like his. “You’re so beautiful Haylee and all mine,” he whispers in my ear making me feel weird. His hand slowly moves down my arm to my hip and he moves so he is hovering over me lightly. 

He looks into my eyes as he moves his hand slowly across my stomach under my shirt, he starts going up more and rests his hands on my bra and when I don’t freak out he lightly pushes my bra up and runs his hands under it over my breast. I let out a soft gasp as he massages it lightly and spreads my legs apart so he can press himself into me. 

When he brings his mouth to mine I feel an electrical current shoot through me to my lower abdomen and it makes me moan into his mouth, he takes advantage and slips his tongue into my mouth. I try to follow his lead but I’ve never done anything like this before but he didn’t seem to care. “I need you so bad Haylee, please,” he begs as he rubs himself against me. I want him too but I was scared. “Don’t be scared Haylee, it’s normal for mates to want each other like this, I’ll take care of you,” he whispers into my mouth. 

I don’t get to answer before he snaps his head up and moves off me into a crouching position blocking me. I feel cold all over my body where his was and I shiver. I look around and I can hear and smell more vampires approaching us. I move so I’m flush against his back and he grips my hip hard holding me there. I let out a breath when I smell it’s only the Cullen’s but Jasper still lets out a growl at them when they stop about a hundred feet away. 

“Jasper son, I know this is hard but Haylee is still a child, you need to slow down,” Carlisle tells him and Jasper glares at him. I scoff when he calls me a child and he looks at me apologetic. “Let’s get back to the house and get some food in Haylee, Jasper,” Esme says and like on cue my stomach growls making Jasper chance a glance at me. 

When Rosalie takes a step forward he snaps his eyes to her and lets out a deep growl. “I’ll take her hunting,” he hisses and pulls me up into a standing position. “Maybe she doesn’t want blood Jasper, she is half human after all,” Alice answers and starts walking towards us and Jackson tries to grab her but she pushes his hand away. I watch as Jasper lets her get closer than the others and it makes me curious on why. He still won’t let her touch me though.

“Jasper, I wouldn’t mind eating human food. I haven’t had none in a while and it sounds good,” I whisper into his back. He finally grunts and grabs my hand as we walk towards the others but I could tell he was upset. When we pass everyone, he pulls us into a run towards the house with the others on our tail. He sits me down at the table as he heads for the fridge looking for something to eat for me. 

“Jasper I can find something,” I tell him and he slams the fridge shut and looks at me pissed. “I’m fucking capable of finding you something to eat Haylee,” he yells and Esme and Carlisle walk in slowly. 

“How about I cook Haylee something while you go hunting with Carlisle dear,” Esme tells him and it’s like she threatened to behead me because he seems to get even more upset. “I can take care of MY mate just fine!” He hisses at her and I watch her face fall, I doubt he has ever yelled at her before. 

“Jasper we know you can son but you need to hunt and Esme was just trying to help,” Carlisle says in a stern voice. “Just go hunt Jasper I’ll be fine, I will be here when you get back,” I tell him as I stand up to go to Esme. He moves in front of me and pulls me into a hug. “I can’t leave you,” he whispers and he sounds to be in pain. “Everything will be okay,” I tell him and he looks into my eyes for a while before he nods and kisses my lips before he disappears out the door. 

“I better catch up to him,” Carlisle says as he kisses Esme and squeezes my shoulder. “Everything will be okay Haylee, Jaspers just having a hard time right now understanding everything,” Carlisle tells me before he disappears as well. 

“Well that makes two of us,” I whisper and Esme pulls me into a hug. “It will all be okay dear, I promise,” she says before she lets go and heads to the fridge. 

 

It’s dark outside as I start to eat the chicken that Esme cooked me, it’s been a long time since I’ve had a home cooked meal and I finish it all within five minutes and Esme offers to make me more but I decline politely telling her I was tired and wanted to just head to bed. As I head out of the kitchen I see Edward sitting on the couch reading and I make my way towards him and he stiffens when I sit by him. 

“Haylee, I think it’s best if you don’t come to close to me for a while,” he tells me and I feel my heart sink. “Are you mad at me Edward?” I whisper wondering what I did wrong. “No, not at all,” he says and puts his book down and looks at me. He looks around and lightly touches my face before he smiles, “Jasper is just really possessive of you right now and I don’t really want to lose a body part,” he tells me. I roll my eyes and sit closer to him grabbing his book of his lap. 

“Jasper can’t tell me who I can be around,” I tell him as I scan his book. “It’s not his fault Haylee, he is just doing what the mating pull wants him to do and Jasper’s different than the rest of us, he is more in tune with the monster inside of us,” he says and I look at him weird. “Carlisle can answer you better than I can,” he sighs when I wonder what he meant. 

I finally shrug and hand him his book back, “Will you read me some?” I ask and I watch his smile grow large as he nods his head enthusiastically. “No one likes the books I read, it be nice to have someone to talk to them about,” he says and I smile. 

He starts from the beginning and I lean into him as he reads to me, I fall in love with the book. I feel myself dozing and lay my head on his shoulder causing him to stop reading a second before he continues. I wake when I fall against the spot Edward was in and I see him standing far from me. 

“What’s wrong?” I whisper as I rub my eyes, “I’m sorry,” is all he says before he disappears and I hear a door shut. I look around and see Rosalie reading a car magazine and she glances up at me smiling. “Jasper’s almost here,” she says and I nod in understanding.

I get up and go sit by her on the side of the chair and look at the magazine. It was full of different cars and parts. It’s only a few minutes later when Jasper busts in the room looking for me when he sees me he rushes towards me and pulls me into him. He takes a deep breath of me before he growls. 

“Calm down lover boy they were just sitting on the couch reading,” Rosalie answers and he looks at me in conformation and I nod. He relaxes a bit and picks me up heading to our room. “I can walk Jasper,” I say as I cover a yawn. He holds me tighter and kisses my forehead as he walks up the stairs at human pace. 

“Remember what we talked about son,” Carlisle says before we get halfway up the stairs and Jasper gives him a quick nod before we continue. When we get to the room he sits me on the bed as he goes into the bathroom to start the bath and I jump up excited. He comes out with a grin when he feels my excitement. “I knew you would love one,” he says as he kisses me and grabs some clothes from his dresser pulling me into the bathroom. 

I start to pull my shirt over my head so I can get in the bath but he stops me. “Haylee, I can’t see you like that, I’m trying my hardest to control myself and Carlisle was right, you are young and we have to be careful,” he says and I look at him confused. 

“But you said you wanted me earlier?” I say. “I know darlin but we have to go slow we have forever,” he answers and kisses me again before he leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. I finish stripping and slowly get in the bath. I moan when I feel the warm water cover my body and I hear Jasper move to the door. 

“Darlin, you can’t be making those noises,” he says in a strangled voice and I let out a small giggle saying sorry. I hear him grumble as he moves away from the door and sits on the bed. I stay in there for over an hour and when I finally feel my eyes start to get heavy I get out and dry off. I pull Jaspers shirt and some boxers on before I open the door. He looks at me and throws his head back groaning as he grips the bed. 

“You okay?” I ask as I head over to the other side and crawl under the covers. He looks at me and I can see his eyes turn from black to gold and he finally smiles. “I’ll be fine just going to be hard,” he says before pulling off his shirt and I run my hand over his scars that look like thousands of bite marks. “What happened?” I ask and he gently pulls me closer so that my head is laying on his chest. “I had a different upbringing then the rest of our family. I promise I will tell you about it one day soon but for now you need to get some rest,” he says as he kisses my head. 

I can’t help but wonder what happened to him and also wonder why he said our family and not mine. Maybe I would actually get a family, I haven’t had no one besides my aunt my whole life and it would be a dream come true to actually have a big family of my own. I drift off to sleep feeling the happiest I have ever been and I feel Jasper hug me to him even tighter.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was a bit frustrating, I know what I wanted to happen but writing it got the better of me. I tried to move into the future a few months so hopefully you all understand. Enjoy the chapter and don’t be afraid to let me know what you think!**

The weeks go by fast and I seem to get in a routine of eating breakfast and then Jasper and I go out in the forest to lay in the sun and just talk tell it gets dark. He was trying his best to be a gentleman and wouldn’t go past kissing and some lingering touches here and there. The only problem was he was overly possessive and wouldn’t let me near none of our family especially the males. He wouldn’t let them get too close to me without growling and attacking them. It seemed one of them always had to reattach an arm or leg lately.

 I finally find out about Jaspers past and why Carlisle thinks he acts like he does with me.

Carlisle actually got to sit down and talk to me when Jasper had to go hunt, even though it took him an hour to agree to go with Emmett and Edward. Carlisle told me that since he grew up fighting for his life and had to go hungry unless his creator let him feed, was most likely why he was so possessive of me. His inner vampire, the one that is more animal, shows more than most vampires when he is around his mate. Plus, he told me if vampires don’t claim each other right away after they meet their mate they become aggressive and very protective over their mate to a point that they pretty much can go insane. Some vampires can handle it more than others and can last years from claiming their mates but mainly if their mates are human but when they turn into a vampire it can be almost impossible. Since I was part vampire Jasper was having trouble with controlling himself.

 

“I should just let him claim me Carlisle, I don’t want Jasper to be in pain,” I say feeling worried. “Haylee you’re still very young in human years and it doesn’t seem right for him to do that with you yet,” Carlisle tells me and I scoff. “We’ve had this conversation before Carlisle I’m not a child, I’m only part human and I sure as hell don’t look or act like a twelve-year-old,” I tell him.

 

“I know Haylee but you need to remember we don’t know nothing about hybrids and I’m worried about you. It’s only been three weeks since you’ve been with us and I can see changes already, you learn super-fast and your body is changing as well,” he says the last part softly and if he was human he would be blushing.

 

“I know Carlisle, but I tend to have these crazy growth spurts every few years or so and it ages me about a year or more,” I tell him and I watch his face grow worried. “What’s wrong?” I ask and he looks at me and runs his hands through his hair, “What happens if you never stop aging Haylee? Time you’re twenty, twenty-five you will probably look around the age of fifty or sixty,” he says and I gasp. I never really thought of that and now I was really worried.

 

“But I’m part vampire Carlisle don’t you think that’s impossible? Maybe if another vampire bites me it could change me more? Like it would kill the human part of me?” I ask and I watch him go into deep thought. “Truthfully, I don’t know, I mean it’s a possibility but you already have venom in you it would have killed your human side a long time ago if that was the case,” he tells me and I lay my head back and groan. “Great now I’m going to grow old within half or less than a human timeline, gross,” I say and I sit up straight panicking when I think of something.

 

“What’s wrong?” Carlisle asks me this time worried. “What happens if someone’s mate dies Carlisle?” I ask scared for Jasper, he would only get so long with me before I turned into an old hag and died. I watch his face fall and it makes me panic more. “Carlisle?” I ask again. “When a vampire’s mate dies the mate that’s still alive will usually find a way to kill themselves,” he says and I stand up and start pacing.

 

“I won’t let Jasper die because of me Carlisle, that’s not fair! Why they hell did I have to be born? Now instead of just ruining my own life I’m ruining his as well!” I cry out and head for the door. “Haylee calm down we don’t know if you will die or stop aging when you get a certain age, we will figure this out, I promise,” he says and I throw my hands in the air. “All you guys do is promise me things!” I yell as I run out the house and into the forest.

 

That’s where Jasper found me an hour later sitting by a small creek watching the water go by. He held me while I cried and told me that no matter what happened he would always love me and he thanked whatever higher power there was that I existed even if he only got fifty years with me. That’s the moment when I knew why he was meant to be my forever.

 

I get pulled out of my thoughts from the week before when Jasper talks. “What are you thinking about darlin?” Jasper asks as we lay in the sun. “Just thinking about the last week,” I tell him and he sighs. “Don’t stress Haylee we will figure things out as time comes, I will always be here for you no matter what,” he says and I move so I can straddle him. He raises an eyebrow at me and I give him my biggest smile. “Jasper Whitlock, I love you,” I say and I watch a smile spread across his face and he sits up pulling me in for a kiss, “I love you, Haylee Conner,” he says when he pulls away.

 

“Show me,” I tell him and he closes his eyes and lets all his emotions for me come out and I gasp at how strong they are. They make me almost double over with how much love and happiness he has for me. When he finally stops I look at him and send all the emotions I have for him and watch as he takes in a deep breath and pulls me into a hard kiss. We stay there and kiss for a long time before we finally decide to head back and feed my stomach that sounded like a dying whale.

 

The next week I finally get to experience town even if it was a small town of three hundred people. Jasper had a death grip on me the whole time but it didn’t bother me. I got to go to the grocery store and even a small bookstore and I couldn’t hold in my excitement when we got back in the car. “That was awesome no one suspected a thing,” I say bouncing in my seat and Emmett and Rosalie laugh as we head back home.

 

Jasper finally calms down a little bit about me hanging around the others after about two months, I mean he still won’t let them too close to me but we can all sit in the living room and talk and play games as long as I’m on his lap. I learn a lot about my new family and I’m happy that I met them.

 

When the third month comes around I can’t stop myself from hanging all over Jasper and rubbing on him like an animal in heat. We are in our usually spot in the forest when I push myself up on him and he groans. “Haylee, your lust is killing me right now darlin,” he says as he grips my hips and grits his teeth since I was straddling him. I watch him fight the feeling but when he opens his eyes they are black.

 

I rock against him and he hisses flipping us over so that he’s on top. He pushes against me hard and starts kissing down my neck and jaw making his way down to my chest. He bites a little hard and sucks causing me to moan and he thrusts against me. He runs his hands under my shirt and pushes it up but before he gets it off we hear our names being called and he growls as he pulls my shirt back down and I cuss, “Can’t we ever get some damn privacy,” I hiss and he sighs as he pulls me up.

 

When we get back to the house I see Alice jumping up and down in the kitchen. When she sees us, she rushes to me and throws her arms around me in a hug. “Yes! Thank you so much, I can’t wait! I promise it will be perfect,” she says and we all look at her weird.

 

“Umm… Alice what are you thanking me for and what will be perfect?” I ask when she pulls away. “Your birthday silly, you said yes when I asked if I could throw you a birthday with the family,” she says excited. “Wait you saw her?” Jasper asks and she nods her head up and down while dancing around. “Wow,” is all I could say because this was the first time since the time she heard me in a vision that she has seen me, she always said that I was blocking her or something. Carlisle was thinking she was having problems because I was a hybrid or something.

 

“So, you actually saw me this time and not just heard me?” I ask. She looks at me and sighs, you were pretty blurry but I could tell it was you and it was your voice. We all shake our heads at her but she doesn’t let that stop her enthusiasm. “We will have it on Friday since that’s your birthday,” she says as she grabs Jackson’s arm and pulls him towards the front door. “We will be back later we have shopping to do,” she says and Jackson laughs as he follows his mate out the door. 

 

Time, Friday comes along I barely see Jasper since Alice tried to keep us apart all morning and finally after the first half the day Jasper throws open Alice’s door and grabs me. “Wait! You can’t take her she has to get ready for tonight,” she screams and chases us through the house as Jasper tries to keep me away from her. “Alice, you had her for the whole morning, I’m done sharing,” Jasper yells as he takes off into the forest and we could hear everyone laughing and Alice throwing a fit.

 

When we stop he pushes me against a tree and kisses me, he doesn’t stop for a long time and rubs up against me making me moan and I wrap my legs around him when he lifts me up. We don’t stop for a long time but when he finally pulls away he pulls something small from the back of his pocket and hands it to me.

 

I open it and it’s a beautiful necklace, it has a silver chain and has an emblem on it. He slowly sets me down and takes it out of the box as I lift my hair up so he could put it on. “It’s the Whitlock emblem, I wanted you to have it because one day you will be my wife,” he says and I turn around and hug him hard. “I love it Jay,” I tell him and I let my emotions pour over both of us.

 

My party is so much fun and time I get ready to open presents I can see Emmett jumping up and down in the background and Rosalie is doing her best to calm him down and not laugh. When he hands it to me he stands there grinning like a fool. “You better open it up fast Hails before he does it for you,” Rose says laughing making everyone else laugh as well. When I finally open it it’s a brand-new gaming system with a bunch of new games. “You bought this for yourself, didn’t you?” I ask laughing. “Awe, Hails you know you love playing games as much as me,” he says in an excited voice. He grabs it from me and runs to the tv.

 

“Hurry up and finish with everyone else’s presents so we can play,” he says as he starts to hook it up. I open everyone’s presents and I thank them all for what they got me. Rose gave me some beautiful jewelry and told me that someone as beautiful as me deserved something to match. Alice and Jackson bought me a whole new wardrobe of clothes and I was thankful. I was growing out of my clothes pretty fast, my curves decided they wanted to finally show up.

 

Then, Carlisle and Esme gave Jasper and I an all-expense paid trip for two weeks to wherever I wanted to go this summer coming up and I watched Jasper get a shit eating grin on his face causing me to giggle.

 

Edward’s present was last and I jumped up and down excitedly when I opened it. He bought me all kinds of different books to read. He was smiling real hard when he saw how excited I was and when I hugged him I heard Jasper growl so I pulled away quickly.

 

The rest of the night we all sit around the tv and take turns playing the games. Jasper was holding me tight most of the time but when he played I would sit by Rose and Alice and they played with my hair and painted my nails.

 

I stayed up as late as I could before I started drifting off in Rose’s lap while her fingers brushed through my hair. When Jasper finished his round, he gave Jackson the remote and picked me up taking me to our room. He stripped off my pants and laid me in the bed. I silently watched as he started taking his own jeans and shirt off and I couldn’t help but rub my thighs together for friction. He was gorgeous and all I wanted was for him to take me right then and there.

 

“Haylee are you thinking naughty thoughts,” Jasper says in a husky voice which did nothing but make me more wet. When he took a deep breath, he let out a quiet groan and got on the bed puling me against him. He held me tight when I tried to move on top of him but he wouldn’t let me get anywhere on him and I let out a sigh.

 

“Darlin, you don’t know how bad I want to but I promised Carlisle we wouldn’t do anything,” he whispers and I scoff as I try to pull away, he finally lets me go and I roll away onto my other side only for him to wrap his arms around me and pull my back to his chest.

 

“Please don’t be upset Hails,” he whispers in my ear and I sigh. “I can’t help it, I really want you but we can’t because ‘daddy’ said no,” I mumble angrily. “You’re only thirteen Haylee, he is worried baby girl,” Jasper answers. “I’m not thirteen, do I look like a god damn thirteen-year-old?” I hiss. I hear him sigh and kiss my head. “No darlin, you don’t,” he finishes and we lay in the silence for a long time before I speak.

 

“Can I have one birthday wish?” I ask into the darkness and I feel him hold his breath and still. He finally answers a few minutes later, “Haylee please don’t ask me for that, I don’t want to ruin your wish,” he says and I try not to roll my eyes because I know he could still tell if I did even facing away from him.

 

“I’m not asking you to fuck me Jasper,” I say annoyed and I feel different emotions he didn’t know he was leaking. The first was surprise than rejection but lastly was confusion. When he answers it’s so low I barely even catch it. “I will give you whatever you want, just name it,” he says.

 

“Take me hunting with you next time you go, only you and me,” I tell him and he hums in excitement. “I could do that darlin, we could make it an all-day thing if you want. Maybe even get us some bear or mountain lion,” he says and I finally smile as I turn my head to look at him. “You promise?” I ask and he leans down and kisses me gently, “Promise.”

 

 

 

It’s only two days later when we get ready to head out for the day to go hunting. “I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Rose says and I look at her. “Why not?” I ask and she just looks at Jasper. “Everything will be fine Rose,” Jasper answers and I could tell he was annoyed. Before we leave Carlisle asks Jasper to step into his study and I roll my eyes as I head for the couch to sit.

 

“You think you’re ready for this? It’s not the same as hunting little bunnies,” Emmett asks and I look at him glaring. “Emmett I’m not stupid okay, I crave blood just like the rest of you. My aunt was lucky on the nights we didn’t have food that I could control myself,” I hiss at him and everyone looks at me. I could see sadness creeping into Esme face and I knew I shouldn’t have said that.

 

“You went to bed hungry Haylee?” she asks in a small voice and I could tell Emmett looked ashamed. “My aunt was young and had a hard time finding a decent job that could pay our bills, the house payment came first. We needed a roof over our heads, she did the best she could for me,” I answer with pride. My aunt was an amazing woman and tried her hardest, she wasn’t being mean.

 

“What’s the longest you went without food Hails?” Jackson asks. “It doesn’t matter anymore,” I answer looking up the stairs praying Jasper would hurry. They didn’t need to know that I went a week one time because my aunt got real sick and I had to take care of her. I could still remember crying in the corner of my aunt’s room praying to God that I wouldn’t hurt her, I was in my growth spurt then and was always needing to eat. I bit my own arm many times that night so I wouldn’t kill her. Thank god it never scarred to bad and my aunt never knew.

 

I hear Edward hiss and stand up running his hands over his face, “Oh Haylee, I’m sorry you had to go through that,” he says and I glance at him. Just as Rose starts to ask what he meant Jasper opens the door and I run to him grabbing his hand pulling him down the stairs and out the front door.

 

When we finally stop he grabs me and looks at me worried, “What happened? There was so much sadness and pain in the room, I almost choked on it when I opened the door,” he asks. “I don’t want to talk about it right now can we just have a good day hunting together?” I ask. He looks at me with concern for a second but then nods his head.

 

“So, you going to tell me what Carlisle wanted you for?” I ask and he sighs and grabs my hand, “Just told me to be careful and not let my crazy side show too much,” he answers and I laugh. “I doubt he said it like that,” I answer.

 

He shakes his head no and gives me a playful grin as he pulls me to start running again. We run for about an hour and I know he took us a long way from home and into the deep mountains where no humans would venture.

 

He teaches me the different smells of animals for a while before we finally run across a big herd of elk. I can see them down in the valley as we stand on the hill crouching, “I’m going to leave you here and I want you to watch how I do it okay? Then you can try it next,” he says and I nod my head, he quickly kisses me and whispers for me to hold still and not approach him at all while he’s hunting because he didn’t want to hurt me because he wouldn’t be fully himself.

 

I watch careful as he swiftly takes down two and snaps their necks. I feel myself get wet instantly when I watch him sink his teeth into one of the cows and the blood starts to drip. He was amazing and I wanted him so bad. I let out a soft groan and watch his black eyes snap to mine and he growls.

 

I hold very still at his warning but don’t take my eyes off him and his eyes never leave mine. Before I know it, he picks up the second one and is standing in front of me holding it out for me to take. I don’t know what to do and he pushes it at me more and growls. I finally get the hint and grab it sinking my teeth into its neck. When I taste the blood, my eyes go wide and I look at him. It tasted so good and I drank every drop it gave me. When I drop it, Jasper pounces on me taking me down kissing me hard.

 

I moan into his mouth and tangle my hands in his hair when he starts pulling away. “Darlin, you need to calm down or we will have to go back, I almost lost it back there when your lust hit me,” he says grabbing my hands in his hair pulling them away from him. I growl at him and he throws my hands above my head gripping my wrists tight. “I’m serious Haylee, I can hurt you really bad if I can’t control myself. I could take you hard, is that how you want our first time to be? With me hurting you?” he asks and I look at him not moving.

 

I couldn’t care about that right now, I just wanted to feel him inside me, to make us as one. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispers as he puts his forehead against mine. I get sick at the thought of making Jasper sad so I shake my head and take a deep breath. “I’m better, I will try harder, I’m sorry,” I say hoping he wasn’t disappointed in me. It would break my heart if he was.

 

“It’s okay let’s move, I smell a different heard over the next mountain then after that we could try a bear,” he tells me pulling me up with him. We take our time moving to the next herd and we can see them through the trees in a clearing. I take a deep breath smelling them and I could hear their hearts beating and the blood moving through their veins begging me to feast on it.

 

Jasper leans against a tree and nods his head towards the herd. I let my instincts kick in and before I know it I take down one and grab a bull by his antlers when he tries to escape, I flip him and break his neck in midair. I look up to see Jasper standing in front of me and his eyes are locked on mine. I carefully move towards him offering him the bull, wanting to make sure my mate was taken care of before I was.

 

He grabs it from me and tears into its neck splashing his shirt and jaw with blood. My eyes snap to his and I watch him drink for a minute before I move to mine. I don’t make it two feet before he growls and lets his drop. He slams into me and I get overwhelmed with the amount of lust pouring off of him.

 

It doesn’t take him long to rip off my clothes and I’m not far behind him ripping off his as well. He pins me to the ground as he kisses and nips my bottom lip hard making me moan and buck my hips up into him. He grabs my legs and spreads them wide before he pushes into me with one thrust and I let a cry out.

 

It was painful but it felt right, he holds still for a second before he starts moving again thrusting into me. When he hits a certain spot inside me I start moaning and scratching his back trying to make him go deeper. I cry out his name in pleasure when he understands and puts my leg on his shoulder and slams into me. I hear him groan and he starts kissing me hard as his thrusts become harder and faster and he lets my leg drop as I scream out his name and bite him hard where his shoulder and neck meet pushing as much of my venom into him as I could as I fall over the edge into pure bliss. He lets out a growl and bites into me as he finds his release.

 

It hurt when he bit me, I wasn’t going to lie and he took a long pull of my blood and venom when he did. He didn’t push much venom into me because he let go too fast and looked at me shocked. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t control myself,” he cries as he pulls out of me and stands up fast. I lay there shocked that he just apologized for having sex with me.

 

I go to stand and I hiss at how sore I am. He looks over my body and punches a tree that’s close to him. I look down and see bruises already covering my body where he slammed into me and griped me. I look back up at him and he is breaking apart trees like crazy. “Jasper I’m fine, please stop. I wanted it just as bad as you did,” I yell at him. He finally stops and appears in front of me. “I hurt you Haylee, I should have listened. They were worried this would happen,” he says.

 

I pull him into a hug and he hugs me hard for a long time, I send him my love and happiness that I was with him but he just pushes it away and sends me remorse and regret. I pull away when I feel the regret. “You regret me?” I ask hurt. “I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry,” he says and I feel my own rejection hit me hard.

 

He snaps his eyes to mine, “Haylee no, that’s not what I meant,” he says reaching for me. I move away from his reach and pick up what’s left of my clothes and throw them on. “I thought you loved me Jasper, how could you regret that?” I ask before I take off towards the house. I run as fast as I could and I knew he was not far behind begging me to stop.

 

 The sky darkens and lightning flashes through the sky and rain starts to fall from the heavens. I couldn’t help but think that the weather couldn’t have picked a more perfect time to change as I burst through the front door and fly past all the vampires up to our room. I lock the door and head into the bathroom locking that as well as I slide down it. Thunder crashes when I finally let myself break down and cry.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

I don’t leave the bathroom for almost two days, no matter how much anyone begs. I finally open the door to see Rose and Alice sitting on the floor across from the bathroom door, they look tired and worried and stand quickly when they see me. They both wrap their arms around me tightly.

 

“Where’s Jasper?” I ask when they pull away. They look at each other before Rose answers, “He went out for a run yesterday and hasn’t come back yet,” she answers. I sigh and move to the bed to sit. They follow my lead and join me sitting on each side of me.

 

“Are you okay Haylee? Would you like to tell us what happened? Jasper wouldn’t say nothing and Edward couldn’t read his mind all that well,” Alice asks and I cover my face with my hands. I feel Rose gently move my hair away from my face and neck. “Is this what happened Hails?” she asks sees my mark and I shake my head yes.

 

“Did you not want it?” she asks worried and I whip my head to her. “Of course I wanted it but he regretted it when we were done,” I answer looking away again. They don’t say anything for a second, “Are you sure he regretted it? Or do you think he did?” Alice asks and I scoff, “Well I felt massive regret pouring off him afterwards,” I answer. They both sigh when I get up to grab some clean clothes. “I’m going to take a shower, I’ll be down later,” I tell them as I shut the bathroom door behind me once again. 

 

I take a long shower and pull on some clothes, the bruises on my body were already healed and I was a bit sad to see them go. I wanted a reminder of the feeling of us together since I knew he wouldn’t want me no more, “so much for mates,” I mumble softly to myself as I head down the stairs. No ones in the living room so I make my way to the kitchen to find Esme working on something at the table. When she sees me, she gets up and rushes over to me giving me a hug.

 

“Are you hungry Haylee, I can make you dinner?” she asks. “No thanks Esme, where is everyone?” I ask and she gives me a small smile. “Alice and Jackson ran to town for groceries and ice cream and the others are out looking for Jasper,” she says sadly and I just nod.

 

“I’m going to take a walk. Would that be okay?” I ask. “Of course dear, just don’t go too far, Alice will be back shortly and we can sit down and have a girls night when Rose comes back,” she says and it makes me smile. “That would be nice Esme, thank you,” I answer as I grab my coat from the closet and head out the door. 

 

I walk a bit further than I meant to and I stop at the creek I usually go to with Jasper. It’s not long before I hear someone approach me from behind, “I’m coming Alice, I’m sorry I went so far I was lost in thought,” I say and turn around.

 

I freeze when I see James standing there with a giant grin on his face. I haven’t thought about him in a while and I take off running towards the house only to be tackled. My face hits the dirt hard and muffles my scream. “Now, now pet no need for that,” he chuckles as he jams something hard in my mouth and ties it around my head. I fight him as much as I could but just like last time he is stronger.

 

I cry for Jasper as loud as I could through the mouth gag and James just laughs. “They are pretty far away girl, they can’t hear you,” he mocks in my ear and I cringe when I get hit with his smell. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and takes off running. I kick and hit as hard as I can but he doesn’t stop. I finally move just right when I kick him and fall. He stops in front of me growling and before I can get up he kicks me hard in the head making my vision start to darken.

 

He throws me back over his shoulder and before I know it I’m getting tossed in a car and he jumps on top of me as he tells someone to get moving. I’m pinned with my face down in the seat with my hands behind my back and I could feel James laying on top of me. I finally tire of trying to get away from him and let myself still. I feel myself doze off after about an hour or so of driving and I couldn’t help but wonder where the Cullen’s were, they promised they wouldn’t let James take me.

 

I wake when the car stops and James grabs me pulling me out of the car. I struggle against him and he smacks me making me growl at him. “James are you sure that you can handle her on your own now?” The red-haired bitch named Victoria asks and I growl even louder and snap my eyes to her. “I’m fucking capable of handling her Victoria,” James hisses and to prove his point he brings his foot hard against my leg and I hear it break. I gasp around my mouth gag at the pain and hear Victoria laugh.

 

I remember breaking my arm and ribs once when I was young. My aunt was at work, I snuck out into the forest and climbed one of the pine trees. I was up there forever and lost track of time when I realized she would be home in an hour and I got up to fast and the branch broke causing me to fall. I hit the ground hard on my left arm trying to catch myself and it twisted wrong snapping it in half. I was bloody and in pain, my breathing was hard and I slowly made my way home.

 

It took a full day for my arm and ribs to heal. My cuts healed instantly and my aunt had no reason to be suspicious but she noticed I held my arm weird for a while but she never hounded me about it, I’m pretty sure she chalked it up to one of my weird growth spurts.

 

I get pulled from my memories when James grabs my arm and snaps it as well, before he throws me over his shoulder again. “Remember the plan,” James hisses at her and takes off running. We finally stop about thirty minutes later and I feel a tearing pain in my chest causing me to start whining. He finds a pickup and breaks the passenger door to get in. He tosses me in and I start to claw at my chest with my good arm not caring what he was doing. I needed to make the pain stop and I couldn’t.

 

When the pickup starts he grabs me by my hair and slams my head into his lap. “Breath girl,” he hisses at me and I start struggling to get to my chest again. He pushes my face harder into him and I finally breath in, his scent rips through me causing the pain to be blinding before I pass out. 

 

I wake to the pain in my chest and I move my arms to push myself up from his lap but James holds my hair tight. I notice my arm and leg were already healed and I try to claw him. “I will break your neck pet if you keep doing that,” he growls. I don’t listen to him and he starts to put pressure on my neck making me still. I didn’t know if I could survive a broken neck.

 

I whine when the pain in my chest flares through me and he pulls over grabbing me up and pressing my face against his neck holding the back of my neck tight. “Fuck, how many times did he bite you?” he growls at me. I don’t answer and he tears my shirt looking at my neck and chest.

 

I glare at him as best I could with the pain coursing through me. He gives me a smile when he looks at my mark. He leans in and smells it. “Doesn’t look like he actually wanted to claim you pet, I don’t smell him very much. Seems like he didn’t put a lot of his venom in you.” He tells me grinning, I pull back away from him some.

 

I tried not to let James’s words bother me but the rejection I felt from Jasper’s words and emotions came back making my chest hurt more. “Awe, did he decide he didn’t want you pet? I bet he said he was your mate in the beginning, didn’t he?” James says as he pulls me out of the truck and takes my gag off.

 

“Jasper IS my mate,” I hiss at him and back away. I watch him lean against the truck frowning and shaking his head and I glance around. The scenery was different than anything I seen in Canada and I knew we must have been far away by now. “See that’s where you’re wrong, you’re mine,” he hisses but doesn’t move from his spot. I ignore him and I look around some more.

 

“Where are we?” I ask as I rub my chest trying to make the pain die down some. “Doesn’t matter where we are pet,” he says as he stares at me. “Stop calling me pet, I have a name asshole,” I growl at him. He’s in front of me grabbing my hair pulling it back so his face is inches from mine.

 

“I know your name, Haylee,” he says drawing my name out. I scoff and he slams me against the truck pushing his body flush against mine. He runs his nose along my jaw down my neck and I hear him growl, “That pain your feeling in your chest will be gone time I’m done with you, I know some secrets your buddy Carlisle doesn’t even know,” he says licking my mark making the pain in my chest start throbbing hard again. I feel him shudder after he stops licking it and he spits on the ground by us.

 

I was confused on what the pain was and why Carlisle or Jasper never told me about it. I had a feeling it had to do something with your mate but not what it meant. Maybe Jasper wasn’t my mate after all, I never felt this pain with him, only since James took me. Could that be what your mate does to you when you’re with them? But I never saw any of the Cullen’s hurting when their mates were around, I was so confused and scared.

 

I felt fingers brush my tears away and I open my eyes to see James looking at me grinning, “Don’t cry pet I’ll take the pain away, is that what you want?” He asks sadistically. I don’t know what to say, I wanted the pain to go away but I really just wanted Jasper to hold me, he would know what to do. It’s almost like James could read my mind and I watch his face fall. “He doesn’t want you Haylee if he did he would be here,” he growls out.

 

“You took me from him! You took me from my family!” I snap at him. I watch his eyes darken from his red to black and he pulls back and smacks me. I growl and push him back with all my strength and it barely moves him. He grabs me and throws me to the ground and pins me under him.

 

“You were mine first! They are not YOUR family, I’m the only one for you,” he hisses as he nips at my ear as he talks. “Just let me go James,” I say in a small voice. He leans up on his elbows as he looks at me. “You want me to let you go?” he asks growling and I nod my head yes slowly.

 

“Fine, I’ll let you go but do you really think he wants you back? I’m sure he was thrilled when he came back to find you were missing if he has even come back yet to find out. I’m sure they all are happy to get rid of you,” he says standing up.

 

I feel my heart drop at his words. “They cared for me and he loved me,” I whisper out. “He loved you?” he says laughing and I could feel the pain in my chest pierce me again. “If he loved you pet he would have marked you better and he would have never left you alone, none of them would have. They knew I was around, do you think that they were all conveniently gone when I took you? No, they all just wanted you to think that,” he says laughing.

 

I look at him in shock, they didn’t want me? But they promised they wouldn’t let him take me. Then a small part of me whispers to myself that they promised a lot of things. Maybe they planned this, I should have known they were monsters hiding behind their gold eyes and happy family life. This is what I get for trusting anyone but myself.

 

I finally break down in tears and watch the smile grow big on James face, “Shh pet it will be okay, I will take care of you,” he says petting my hair.

 

“Did they really do this? Did they really give me to you?” I cry and I watch his eyes darken. “They did pet because they knew you were mine,” he answers. “I just want to be left alone, I don’t want this,” I mumble and he growls. “You have no choice, like I said you’re mine.”

 

I start pushing him away and his growls become louder and he bites me right above my heart making me cry out. It hurt and I watch his eyes go wide when he sucks real hard. He finally pulls away and I watch my blood and venom trickle down his chin before he bites me again causing me to scream this time.

 

“I’ve never tasted something this good,” he moans and I feel myself getting weak when he stops. “Yes, you’re mine no one will ever take you from me again,” he groans licking the spot tell it healed.

 

He finally gets off me and pulls me up so I’m standing. I try to get away but he holds me tight just looking at me. I watch as his eyes go wild and he starts smiling. “You want to leave pet?” He asks and all I can do is nod. “I’ll make you a deal how about that,” he says menacingly.

 

I still and look at him hard, I didn’t trust him. We stand there staring at each other before he loosens his grip on me. “Do you want to hear it or not?” he asks and I can hear anger seeping into his voice. I finally find my voice, “yes,” I answer and watch his grin come back.

 

“I’ll give you five minutes head start and if you can get away from me and lose me, you’re free to go but if I catch you I will never let you go. Do you understand?” I shiver at the menace in his voice but I nod at him. If I could just escape him I could be free and I could go back and beg Jasper to take me back, beg him that I would be better if he just gives me the chance. I reach up and touch the necklace he gave me for support and I watch James sneer at it so I quickly move my hand away from it.

 

He lets me go and steps back, “Let’s play pet, you have five minutes starting now,” he tells me and I look him in the eye one last time before I take off running north and I hear him laugh. I run as fast as I can and I notice I’m in dry country. I run past tons of fields and old farmhouses, past rolling hills and towards the mountains in the distance. If I could make it to them I could easily lose James.

 

I don’t know how long I have been running but I knew my five minutes were up but I couldn’t hear or smell James yet. If I could just reach those mountains I would be free, I could make my way back to the Cullen’s to see if it was all true. See if they really loved me, if they really are my family.

 

I get pulled from my thoughts when I hear heartbeats in the distance. I run for it praying they could help me. When I get close I see two guys working on a fence way out in the middle of the field. There was nothing around but rolling hills and fences and the sun was behind some clouds but going down fast. I knew there was maybe ten minutes of light left before darkness fell.

 

I finally reach them and stop when I get to their truck, I move out around it and they both jump when they see me. They had to be in their late twenties and their smell hit me hard, I was hungry but I pushed the urge away.

 

“Help me please,” I beg and they both drop the wire for the fence they were working on running up to me. “Miss what’s wrong? How did you get out here?” One says and the other blabbers on, “Are you hurt?”

 

“Please someone’s after me, I have to get away,” I say hurriedly grabbing the closest one to me pulling him towards the truck. “Miss there’s no one around for over thirty miles you’re safe now,” the one I grabbed says but he looks around nervous.

 

“Please just trust me, he is dangerous we need to get out of here,” I beg and they notice how scared I look and both nod running for the truck. “Billy call the cops,” the other guy asks as we pile in the truck. We take off fast as the other tries to call. “Brian, there’s no service we will have to wait tell we hit the highway,” the one named Billy says.

 

“Please go faster,” I beg Brian the one who was driving. “I can’t, we will tear the truck up if we hit a hole then we will be stranded,” he answers. I scan the horizon and still don’t see James anywhere. “Miss who’s after you? How did you end up out here in the middle of nowhere?” Billy asks and I glance at him.

 

“He’s a monster, he took me from my family,” I tell him and he looks me over and notices my dirty ripped clothes. “Are you hurt?” he asks and I let a tear fall and go to say something but I catch James’s scent.

 

“He found me!” I cry out and they both look at me worried. “I don’t see no one, calm down everything will be okay,” Brian says as darkness falls and I cover my eyes crying. I hear them yell and slam on the brakes and I look up to see James standing in front of the truck.

 

He was shirtless just like the first time I seen him, his grin was wide and he showed his perfect white teeth, they looked eerie in the headlights. He slowly cocks his head when he sees me never dropping his grin.

 

“Well played pet but you’ll will never be able to out run me,” James says loudly and jumps on the hood. Brian guns the truck in reverse while the other one loads his shotgun. “Don’t worry Miss he won’t get you I promise,” Billy says and shoots James out the window. It doesn’t even faze James and he rips the guy out causing me to scream.

 

“BILLY!” Brian yells and stops the truck. “What the fuck is he?” He asks me frantically before his door gets ripped off and a bloody James grabs him. I try to grab the poor guy but James already ripped into his throat.

 

Guilt, it’s all I could feel while I ran from the truck. Guilt for getting those innocent guys killed, I should have known better than involve innocent humans. I run past the open fields of wheat and I know James is gaining on me I could hear his maniac laughing right behind me.

 

I get tackled in the next field and get a mouthful of dirt and wheat before he flips me over. The moon was out now and it showed his face perfectly. The blood was down his jaw and all over his chest and his eyes were wild with excitement.

 

“That was so much fun pet we have to do that again sometime. I haven’t had that much fun in a long time,” he says licking his lips. I start crying and he starts cooing at me, “Oh baby don’t cry,” he whispers.

 

I finally start clawing and hitting him as he starts pulling my shirt off. He smacks me hard but I don’t stop trying to get him off me. Pretty soon we are biting each other and growling before he rips my clothes off and I beg him to stop.

 

“Stop please stop,” I cry out as he unbuttons his jeans as he holds me down. “You’re mine Haylee and I’m going to show you,” he growls as he rips his pants down. I cry and claw at the ground to get away but it does no good. He quickly glances over my body before he groans and pushes my legs apart hard spreading them.

 

I cry out for Jasper and this makes him upset and he slams into me making me scream. It hurt, it was nothing like when Jasper and I had sex, this was painfully there was no pleasure. I claw at his chest but it seems to only spur him on as he grunts and slams into me harder and harder making me scream. I reach for my necklace praying it could bring me comfort but he sees this and rips it from my neck throwing it far out into the field.

 

He flips me over and pushes my face down in the dirt as he continues and I cry as the skies turn dark blocking out the moon as thunder crashes and the rain starts pouring down. My vision starts to darken but the last thing I hear is his animalistic grunting and the thunder crashing overhead. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper’s POV

Pain and rejection was all I felt when Haylee took off running towards the house. I try to stop her, I yell and beg her to stop so I could explain myself better as I grab my ripped pants and throw them on. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen, I was supposed to have more control than this but I lost all control when I watched her take down those elk. The way her beautiful body screamed predator, she even offered me the first drink. I know it was the way the mating pull goes but the look in her eyes when she watched me rip into the animal’s throat made my dick painfully hard. I lost the last string of control then and the moment she moved for her kill, I jumped her.

Time, I make it back to the house Carlisle, Emmett and Edward are outside waiting for me. I try to get past them but Emmett throws me back and when I land I get in a crouched position growling. I needed to get to my mate, I needed to explain. I had to beg for her to understand. 

“What did you do Jasper?” Emmett yells through the thunder and rain. Wait why was it raining? The skies were perfectly clear only twenty minutes ago, only stray clouds here and there. I don’t have time to contemplate the weather as Emmett tries to attack me again. I’m ready for him this time and block his upcoming hit as I grab him throwing him hard. He slides through the trees but when he gains his balance again he stands up growling getting ready to charge me again. I have no more patience’s for his game, he did not matter to me right now only Haylee. 

“If you hurt my little sis, I will rip you apart!” He hollers. I still when Carlisle speaks, “Emmett calm down, we don’t even know what happened let Jasper speak,” he says in his fatherly tone. 

I needed to get to Haylee, I needed to see if she was hurt to make her listen how sorry I was. I turn to head to the house but Rosalie appears in front of me. She smacks me hard and hisses, “What did you do, she won’t let no one near the bathroom door and she’s crying like crazy.”

My mates in pain, I have to get to her it’s all I keep thinking about and I try to shove past her but Edward stops me. “Jasper you need to calm down, tell us what happened. I can’t make out your thoughts brother, its worrying me,” he says. 

“I need to get to her, leave me alone! I need to get to my girl!” I yell as I rush past them into the house but before I get to the stairs I double over at the amount of pain and rejection coming from upstairs. I gasp for air I don’t need and try to crawl up the stairs but Carlisle’s hand stops me. 

“Son, what’s going on?” Carlisle asks but I can only choke out the words I’m sorry over and over before calling out to Haylee. “She needs time Jasper, she won’t let you in,” Alice says and my dead heart breaks. 

“Please!” I beg, “I have to see her.” I feel someone pull me up and drag me out into the rain. “Jaspar! Jasper! Relax it’s all going to be okay,” a voice says but I can’t tell who it is. I break into a run, and all I could think about was the pain coming from my girl upstairs.

I don’t know how long it’s been but I’m still running. I don’t go too far only to a certain spot and then I turn around and run a different way. There’s something holding me telling me I couldn’t go too far. I finally stop when Rosalie appears in front of me. 

“JASPER! I’ve been chasing you for hours why didn’t you stop!” she yells. “Carlisle, Emmett and Edward have been out here for a day trying to catch you!” A day maybe two I was gone. How did I lose that much time?

“How long was I gone?” I ask shaking and her eyes soften. “A day and a half,” she answers and moves close to me. “Haylee, where’s Haylee?” I ask. “She was getting in the shower when I left. How could you Jasper? I told you this would happen but you didn’t listen, but most of all how could you make her feel like that after you had sex with her,” she snaps at me. 

“I…I don’t know, I felt so bad Rose she deserved so much better for her first time,” I say and if I could cry I would be a sobbing mess right now. “Oh Jasper, she loves you and just being with you is all that matters to her,” she says softly and comes up and hugs me. 

“I need to explain, I need to talk to her, tell her I love her and that I’m sorry. I don’t regret her, I just regretted hurting her,” I ramble and she tightens her hug. “Let’s head back, she really needs you right now,” she says pulling away.

We run for the house and when I get close I feel panic coming from inside. I pick up my speed and Rose notices somethings wrong. We tear into the house and I see Alice, Jackson and Esme panicking. 

“Where’s Haylee?” I ask looking around and the panic increases. I look around wildly and take a deep breath trying to catch her scent, I only smell a hint of it. “I can’t find her Jasper she’s gone, she told Esme she was going for a walk,” Alice says and she starts dry sobbing. 

Before I can say anything, Carlisle and Emmett come rushing in. “JAMES! We caught James’s scent, Edwards following it now!” Carlisle says panicking looking around frantically. “Where’s Haylee?” He asks but I’m already out the door and running. 

I catch the scent trail and run tell I’m at the creek where she loves to go. I freeze when his scent hits me and my family and I look at the ground where there was a struggle. I let out a loud roar and take off running following his smell mixed with my mates. 

I almost run straight into Edward and he is running up and down the road gripping his hair. He doesn’t look like the calm Edward I know. “SHE’S GONE!! That heathen stole her! She’s gone!” he screams his eyes wild and I take off running down the road tell I can no longer smell them. I hit my knees and scream into the sky. I let her down, I ran away when she needed me the most. I broke my promise of keeping her safe. I feel something inside me snap and my chest starts to burn.

 

Haylee’s POV 

I wake up back inside the truck and I can hear music playing. I’m naked and have a blanket thrown over part of me. The sun is shining through the windshield hitting James’s skin making him look bright. I try to move but my body was on fire and I felt like I was broken. I let out a groan when I shift and James snaps his eyes to me. He looks around and turns onto some back road. I let out a scream when he hits the brakes skidding to a stop. My body jolts at the movement and I’m blinded by the pain for a moment. 

When he stops he grabs me and rips me to him his eyes black with anger. I whimper at the hold he has on me and the way he’s holding me against him. “If you ever and I mean ever pass out on me again when I’m fucking you, I will rip your head off your body! Do you understand!” He yells at me.

I scoff. “Well I’m sorry I ruined your good time,” I snap at him and he growls grabbing my waist and makes me straddle him. I hiss at the pain and he has me pushed up against the steering wheel. “I’m not messing around pet, that will never happen again!” he hisses grabbing my chin hard making me look at him. I don’t answer him and he squeezes my jaw and I can feel the bones start to crush. 

“I won’t do it again, I’m sorry,” I whimper and his hold loosens and he gently rubs my jaw. He pulls the blanket all the way off me and I whine. “Stop whining Haylee it’s annoying,” he says and I glare at him. He brings his lips to mine and I hold still hoping he would stop. When I feel his tongue move against my lower lip I growl. 

“Play nice Haylee or I will bite your tongue off,” he growls. I feel tears start to form and fall down my cheeks. I hated how weak I was, maybe I should just let him kill me. If I piss him off enough then I could get him to put me out of my misery. But what about Jasper? A part of me thinks and I knew that no matter what James did I had to survive, I needed to see Jasper one last time even if he didn’t want me.

I feel James tongue start to move against my lips again and when I don’t respond he growls low. I slowly open my mouth to him and he hums. I don’t move and just let him do his thing until he growls again and nips my tongue. I lightly start kissing him and he lets go off my jaw to run his hand down to play with my nipple. He starts rubbing and flicking it causing me to whine again. 

He ignores me and brings his other hand down and rubs my clit causing me to freeze. “Pet, I’m being nice don’t make me upset,” he says against my lips. I pull away lightly and look at him. His eyes are still black but he doesn’t seem angry. He looks into my eyes as he starts rubbing me harder making me feel weird. I feel confused for a moment but then I understand he was trying to pleasure me. I recoil fast and he grabs my hips hard to hold me on him. 

“Don’t,” I say when he glares at me. “Why not Haylee, Hmm?” He says looking at me. “Don’t make me feel like that. It isn’t fair, I don’t want it,” I tell him and I watch his lip quirk into a half smile. 

“You don’t want me to give you pleasure Haylee? You think it be easier if I just took what I wanted and be done? Is that it?” He asks and I know he is baiting me. “Just don’t,” I whisper looking away. 

“That’s too bad because I’m going to do as a damn well please and I want to give you orgasms multiple times and when you finally give in and call my name I will win. So, until the day you scream my name and really mean it, you have no say in what I make your body do,” he says and moves his hand back to my little bundle of nerves and starts rubbing. I try to ignore the feeling and fight it as hard I could but it was getting too much. I finally buck my hands against him when he slides a finger into me. I hear him chuckle and a fresh set of tears pool into my eyes.

He stops for a moment and I watch as his hand moves to his jeans and unbuttons his pants. I look back up at him and see a grin spread across his face. “Already?” I ask in a small voice and he laughs like I said something hilarious.

“Pet, I have a high stamina. We will be doing this multiple times a day,” he answers and I look at him like he was crazy. He ignores my look and unzips his pants and shifts us so his pants are down past his hips. I gasp when he pulls himself out. He was large, I didn’t get to see it last time and I didn’t even get to see Jasper’s when we had sex, it was too quick. Too much need and want to have time to look. Now I know why I’m sore. 

He grabs my hips and tries to move me but I fight him not wanting that thing inside me. I go to smack him so I can crawl off but he grabs my hand and holds it between his teeth. I still when he bites down. He has some of my fingers in his mouth and I can feel him break the skin. When I move again to get away he bites down harder and I hiss. He knew he had me because if I fought him he could easily bite my fingers off and I don’t know if I’m reattachable like a normal vampire and I really need those fingers if I wanted to escape back to my Jasper. 

He moves his hands back to my hips and I don’t fight him when he moves me over him. I whimper when he lines himself up at my entrance. He holds me there a long time and stares into my eyes. I cry out when he slams me down and he lets my hand go groaning. 

I grab his shoulders to hold on as he slams my body up and down on him. I can’t look at him so I look over his shoulder at the back of the truck. He seems to notice this and he lets go of my hips and we stop. We sit like that for a long time tell I finally get the courage to look at him. He looks at me and brings his arms up and puts his hands behind his head. He looks like he was getting comfortable.

“I’m not going to be doing all the work here Haylee,” He says. I look down at where we are joined and I slowly start to try to move off him but he immediately grabs my hips again growling. “Don’t,” he hisses and moves his arms back behind him. I don’t know what to do but I’m scared he will bite something off me if I don’t do anything or we will be stuck like this forever growing dust if I don’t move and the faster I can get this over and him out of me the better. 

“What do I do?” I ask quietly feeling stupid for asking a crazy vampire how to fuck him. “Awe aren’t you all innocent,” he mocks and I couldn’t help the blush that creeps on my face. “He didn’t touch you did he, I bet he only fucked you once and it was quick and to the point, huh?” He asks and I can’t help but look down embarrassed. 

He brushes some hair out of my face and gently grabs my chin bringing my face back up to his. I glance at him, then look back down. “Oh baby, it’s okay I will teach you everything. I’m better than him anyways,” he says and I start crying again. Jasper was the one I should be doing this with not James. It should be Jasper I’m on top of wanting to teach me these things and my chest starts hurting and I grab at it. 

“Stop Haylee look at me,” James hisses and I do. His eyes are glaring at me making me feel small. “Do you want me to help you ease that pain Haylee?” He asks and I finally nod, I was tired of it hurting. Tired of all this but most of all tired of him being inside me. 

I watch him smile and he brings his hand back down to my clit and starts rubbing slowly. “You have to move pet,” he says and I obey. I slowly start moving mimicking what he was doing when he was moving me. I hear him groan and his hand picks up speed rubbing and rolling over me and his mouth finds my nipple and starts sucking. I gasp at the feeling wishing my body didn’t react to him but I couldn’t make it stop. 

“Faster Haylee,” he groans out and I pick up my pace a little and I can’t help but let out a small cry of pleasure when he hits a certain spot inside me. He groans in response and grabs my hip with his free hand and makes me move faster. The feeling starts to get more intense and he starts thrusting up with my movements making me pant and push myself into him harder as the tears fall down. 

I get lost in the ecstasy and close my eyes envisioning Jasper. I don’t notice right away when he starts kissing my neck. I think nothing of it tell he gets to Jaspers mark. I feel the pain start to blossom in my chest and he picks up his pace and pulls back from my neck and slams into me hard and I scream throwing my head back as I feel my orgasm rip through me. He grunts one last time as he thrust into me hard a few times and he grabs the back of my neck pulling me close to him and bites into Jaspers mark. 

I cry as my chest bursts into flames and I try to get away but he sinks his teeth into me harder and I can feel him pushing his venom into me. I struggle against him tell my body feels weak and I still. He finally pulls his teeth out of me and licks the mark hard making it heal and hold in his venom. My chest is on fire but it slowly eases as he blows his breath into my face. When it dies down completely I move back and look at him as I bring my hand up to the mark, the last thing I had of Jasper. 

I start sobbing and clawing at it not wanting his venom inside me but he grabs my arms and pins them to my side. “Why?” I sob and he just looks at me, “You told me too, you wanted the pain to go away,” he says and I drop my head against his chest still crying. “I’m going to be doing that a lot Haylee, tell my venom wins and his is no longer running through your veins,” he answers running his fingers through my hair. 

I cry into his chest louder and in that moment, I hated him more than I’ve ever hated anyone or anything. He was my worst nightmare come true. He took me away from everyone I cared for and now he was stealing the last part of Jasper I had left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others, but don’t be discouraged there is longer chapters in the future.

 

When we finally start driving he makes me lay on his lap again and face his stomach. I don’t know why he won’t let me see where we are going but I stop asking after he gives me a menacing growl.

I finally close my eyes getting tired of staring at him and I play back all the times I had with Jasper to keep myself from breaking down. I couldn’t help but wonder if he was out there looking for me or if he was relieved to be rid of me just like James said. 

I wake when we stop and I don’t remember falling asleep. I slowly start to get up when James shakes me. “Come on pet we’re stopping for a bit,” he says as he slides out of the truck pulling me with him. I try to stand but he quickly grabs me and picks me up and wraps the blanket around me. 

“I can walk you know,” I tell him agitated. He doesn’t say nothing but just chuckles as we head to a small cabin. I look around and notice we are in the middle of nowhere and there’s a bunch of trees around. “Where are we?” I ask even though I know he won’t tell me. Just as I suspect he doesn’t answer and opens the door.

He finally sets me down in what looks like a kitchen. It looks to have been cleaned sometime recently and there was a stack of books on the counter. “Welcome home, well for the next few months,” he whispers into my ear and I cringe away from him. This could never be my home. I would never be home, home was in Jasper’s arms. 

I pull the blanket tighter to me and move away from him. I slowly head to what looks like a living room and glance around. It has a couch and chair in front of newer looking tv. I walk down a hallway and see a bedroom off to one side and I hurry past it hoping to find a bathroom. 

I open the next door and see a bathroom and try to go in but James stops me. “That’s not the right one, ours is in our room,” he whispers in my ear and I move away from him. “Can I take a shower?” I ask not looking at him. I really needed to get his smell off me. 

“Of course, pet but first we have to christen the house, then we can take one,” he smirks and I look at him funny. What the hell is he talking about? But it doesn’t take long for me to understand when he rips my blanket away. 

I was sore, tired and hungry hours later. I didn’t even have the strength to move to take a shower I so badly wanted. His meaning of Christening the house was horrible, he took me on every surface. I don’t think I can ever look at another kitchen table again.

“Ready for that shower?” James asks and I don’t even look at him but roll on the bed to face the wall. I cringe when he picks me up and pulls me into his chest. I don’t say anything when he sits me on the counter as he starts the water. 

“Want to help me pet?” he asks and I slowly bring my eyes from the floor and look at him. His hands are on the zipper of his jacket and I glance up into his eyes and shake my head no. I watch his face turn angry then he blanks all emotion.

“I’ll make you a deal Haylee, help me and I’ll take it easy on you for the rest of the night,” he tells me and I think about it for a second. I don’t trust him but I have no choice in the matter so I decide.

I slowly move off the counter and watch a grin spread across his face. I slowly unzip his jacket and help him take it off. He has nothing on underneath so I move to his jeans and unzip them and get on one knee so I could pull them down and off his feet. When I get them off I start to stand again but his hand pushes down on my head and stops my movements.

I look up at him confused and he is still grinning. “Since you’re down there love you might as well help me out with this,” he says as he strokes his cock. I pull away and his grip on my hair tightens. 

“You said you’ll go easy James,” I whine and look back at his cock. It’s already hard and there’s some precum on the tip. I watch as he strokes it again and then let’s go to grab my chin and pulls me closer. I grab his hips so I don’t fall forward. 

“Don’t worry Haylee I’ll go easy, now relax,” he tells me and I look up at him. I don’t know what to do and I just stare at him. “James?” I whisper and I watch as his cock throbs from my voice. “It’s easy pet, just pretend it’s the most delicious sucker you’ve ever had,” he says and I nod too tired to fight him knowing it would just be worse if I did. 

I slowly bring out my tongue and lick the tip and I hear him groan. It tastes salty and like James. I grab his hips harder and pull him closer so I’m not leaning so far and he does as I ask and moves. I slowly take him into my mouth. I can only get him in halfway without gagging. I lick and suck and he groans. “That’s it pet just like that, use your hand as well,” he moans and I feel his hand on my head pushing him further into my mouth. 

I quickly bring up my hand and work it around his shaft. I pick up my pace and his grip tightens and he starts thrusting into my mouth hard and I gag and bite down a little bit and he growls and stills. He rips my hair back so I could look at him. “You bite me Haylee, I will have no mercy on you. You think I was rough earlier you have no idea,” he growls. My eyes open wide in shock and I contemplate if I should bite it off but I don’t know if I could get away from him in time afterwards. 

“Do you understand?” He snaps and I nod. He seems pleased with my answer and pushes my face back into him. “Open up pet and hold on to my hips.” I listen and open my mouth I feel his cock thrust back into my mouth at a slow pace. I do my best to keep my teeth from grazing him as he starts to thrust into me faster and deeper. I start gagging and my eyes start watering and I can feel my spit coming out of my mouth and down my chin. I grip his hips hard and I can hear him grunting and his thrusts become frantic and before I know it he cums down my throat and I do my best not to vomit. It tastes weird and I go to spit out what I could but his hand slaps over my mouth. 

“Swallow Haylee, all of it,” he growls and I slowly swallow. “Lick it clean.” I glance at him and pull him closer again as I wipe my face with my arm to get my spit off my chin. I lick his softening cock until its clean and then try to stand. My legs are wobbly when I stand and I grab onto the counter for support and face away from him. I feel his hands on my hips and I glance up into the mirror and I watch as his hand moves up my back and around to cup my chin. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers and I bring my eyes to meet my reflection. My cheeks are tear stained and my eyes and lips are swollen. I don’t feel beautiful, I feel disgusted in myself for letting him do all these things to me. I should be stronger, Jasper would want me to be strong. I close my eyes and think of Jasper. How happy he looked when we were together in our spot just talking about everything. My chest starts to burn and I take a deep breath but it only makes it worse. I grab my chest and fall to the floor crying. 

Everything’s bleary and all I could feel is my chest burning and I hear someone cussing and screaming. My throat starts burning and I realize I’m the one who is screaming and I see James face in front of mine blowing his breathe on me.

“Breath Haylee, God damn it breath pet,” I hear him growl but he is starting to drift farther away from me and my vision is turning black. I scream when I feel something painful in my neck and I try to push it away but it’s too strong. The fire burns through me and it feels to be burning me alive. 

I don’t know how long I’m lying there but the burning pain finally turns into a dull ache but the pain in my neck is extreme. I whine and go to touch it but my fingers run into a face and I open my eyes. I squint from the light and look to my neck only to see James biting into me. He pulls away and licks it and when he looks at me his eyes are black and his body is shaking. 

We stare at each other for a minute and he growls and pulls me against him so we are sitting against the tub. I’m exhausted and I lean my head against his shoulder. The room is steamy and I can hear the shower still running. My chest starts to burn again and I whine and clutch it. 

“Breathe Haylee,” James tells me but his voice is soft and sounds foreign. I finally take a deep breathe in and James smell invades my senses. My chest bursts into flames but it dies down quick when I press my face into his neck further and breathe. I get an overwhelming urge to bite him and I open my mouth and bite down on his neck lightly not breaking the skin and I feel him tense. He quickly relaxes and puts his hand in my hair pushing my face against his neck harder. 

I quickly understand he wants me to bite him and I pull away and lay my head against his shoulder when a flash of Jasper smiling at me goes through my mind. I hear him growl lightly “Why didn’t you bite me Haylee? You need too, I’m your mate.” 

I don’t answer but shake my head no. He pulls us up and opens the shower curtain. The water is only warm and I know the hot water is running out. I look around for soap but James grabs it and dumps some in his hands. I still when he starts washing my body and my hair. He takes his time and the water starts to turn cold while he rinses me off. When I’m done he opens the curtain and I get out, he leaves the curtain open and stares at me as he washes himself. His hands are a blur and I know he is hurrying. 

I feel weird standing there dripping all over the floor while I stare at him, so I turn away and look for towels but I can’t find any. I jump when I feel his arms wrap around me and he kisses my neck. It doesn’t take him long to pick me up and before I know it he has me laying on the bed. 

I bring my arms up to stop him from laying on me but he pushes my arms away and brings his mouth down to my neck. He kisses up my jawline and pushes my legs apart and I try to keep them closed. “Relax, stop fighting me. Be a good girl and you can go to sleep when we are done,” he says as he nips my bottom lip. I relax my legs and feel a tear slip as he pushes himself into me.

I wake to him holding me and I can see light start to filter into the room. I hold very still so hopefully he won’t know I’m awake yet. As I stare at the wall I replay my escape. I stayed up half the night planning it. I know I need to get away from him soon before his venom takes over completely. I needed to get back to my true mate and now I finally have a plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Seven months, it’s been seven God damn months since I’ve seen Jasper and the rest of the Cullen’s. I tried to escape over a dozen times now and each time the punishment is worse. This last time he chained me up and did things to me I never knew existed. My body is still trying to recover from it and it’s been almost four weeks. 

I groan when I get up from the ground and head towards the small house that’s a few miles outside some small town in North Carolina. James moved us here right after my last punishment from running away. This time his friends joined us and its hell living with them, they are some sadistic vampires to put it mildly. I’m on house arrest and they are here to babysit me when James goes to feed. 

I slowly make my way up to the porch where Mark is sitting watching me. Out of the three of James’s friends he is the one that I like the most. He doesn’t treat me like a prisoner unless I try to escape. 

“Done enjoying the fresh air Haylee?” Mark asks and I nod at him and head into the house as he follows me. I go to make me a sandwich and I watch his face turn into disgust as he throws his arm over my shoulder. “How can you eat that shit?” He asks and I shrug, “I’m part human Mark, so it tastes pretty good to me,” I answer him. 

We both freeze when we hear James, “I think it’s time you start living like a vampire and drink blood pet,” he says. Mark slowly moves his arm off me and glances at James who is glaring at him. “I’m going to go find Victoria and Laurent,” Mark answers and he goes to leave but James pins him to the wall. 

“How many times have I told you not to touch my mate,” James growls and I can hear the metallic ripping of a body part. I hurry to my only somewhat friends defense and come up by James. “James leave him be he was just being nice,” I whisper and he whips his head towards me and let’s go of Mark grabbing me throwing me on the ground. 

I watch Mark fighting an internal battle of wanting to help me. I wanted to gain his trust so when I come up with my next escape plan he would help me and maybe leave with me. I shake my head no at him and watch him look at me sadly as he disappears out the door. 

“You don’t need anyone else Haylee, you’re mine,” James growls and kisses me hard. I kiss him back hoping to calm his anger down some so I can walk tomorrow. It doesn’t take him long to get us into our room and he throws me on the bed. “Strip pet.”

I quickly take my clothes off. “All fours now!” He growls and I quickly get on my hands and knees and look at him behind me. I shudder at the animalistic grin he is wearing and grip the bed sheets tight knowing I was going to need them. It doesn’t take him long to come up behind me and slam into me. I try not to cry out in pain and I bite my tongue. He thrusts into me hard and brings his hand around to rub my clit and I fight off the urge for release. 

“You better cum pet or I will be doing this all night,” he says into my ear and I jerk away from him. This makes him mad and he flips me so I’m on my back and he bites one of my nipples making me tangle my hand in his hair and pull. He finally let’s go but I don’t take my hand out of his hair but I pull harder making him growl and he bites down on my arm. I let out a scream and move my hand from his hair and try to push him away. 

I know he is angry now because he bites me right above my heart and I feel him push his venom into me. I thrash and try to get away but he keeps biting all over my chest and arms. I finally still trying to control my pain and I hear thunder crash and the light of the lighting fills the house. A window breaks somewhere and the wind howls. 

“Please stop James,” I cry out when he bites my neck and he pulls away laughing. His mouth is all bloody and we are both covered in my blood and he looks out the window and grins. “Is my little mate trying to use her powers against me,” he taunts and I look away but he grabs my chin and makes me look at him.

I finally found out that I could change the weather but it was too hard to control it, I could only make it change based on my emotions and that was only some of the time. I could never make it do anything I wanted and I’ve tried.

“This one will scar beautifully,” James whispers and I watch him lick the blood off me. My body has his bite marks but the only ones that scarred was the ones he repeatedly bit. For some reason, my body doesn’t scar as easily as other vampires which is weird. I only had two now three scars that wouldn’t fade. One above my heart, my mate mark and now the one on my neck that he has been biting constantly the last few weeks. 

I watch as he finally stops licking me and brings his mouth back to mine. I whine when he kisses me and turn my head. “When will you stop fighting me Haylee, you will never win and his venom is barely hanging on now. I don’t know why it hasn’t vanished completely yet but it will soon,” he says as he runs his fingers through my hair. 

I start crying because I know he is right. I feel my control slipping slowly and I don’t know how much longer I can hold on to it. I’m already starting to feel a connection to James and its scaring me. I try to push him off me but he pushes down on me harder. 

“I’m not done pet, I barely even started,” he whispers and I turn to look at him. His smile makes me feel weird on the inside and I can’t stop myself from brushing my fingers across his face. When I realize what I’m doing I jerk my hand away and I hear him chuckle. 

“Not much longer Haylee, pretty soon I’ll be the only thing you want,” I hear him say but I close my eyes and think of Jasper. I try to picture his face and I feel my control coming back some. 

I gasp when he thrusts into me and I grab his arms. I try my best to keep the picture I have of Jasper in my head, but he growls and tells me to open my eyes. I finally do when he nips my neck and I feel my control vanish when I look into his eyes and I pull him down to kiss him and breathe in his scent. 

I feel my release coming fast and I match his rhythm bucking my hips up to meet his thrusts. “Say my name Haylee,” he groans and I scream out when I find my release ignoring his command and he growls and pushes my head to the side biting into my mark angrily.

I feel myself slipping more and more over the next couple weeks, my bond with James was getting stronger and I was losing my control and my faith in Jasper being my mate. I knew I loved him at one point but I can’t really remember why now, I was confused. 

It’s dark out when James pulls me into the shower with him. It doesn’t take us long tell we are done and he throws me on the bed. Before he even can get on the bed Victoria bursts through door, “Enough James you have eternity to do that! We’ve been waiting for hours!” She yells and I watch as James grabs her and slams her into the wall making a hole. Laurent enters the door in a flash and growls at James but doesn’t approach him. “Fucking pussy,” I whisper to Laurent making his red eyes flash to me. 

“Watch your place child,” he growls making James throw Victoria at him. He catches her and James takes a step towards them, his eyes glaring daggers. “You will not interrupt me again when I’m with my mate! I will rip you apart next time and burn you, do you understand!” He hisses and Victoria nods looking down, “Yes sire,” she answers. Before they leave the room, she gives me a glare and I roll my eyes.

I glance to James and he is staring at me, I watch his eyes trail over my body until they meet my eyes. I watch a dangerous smile appear on his face making me feel excited for some reason. “Get dressed pet, time to go have some fun,” he says and before I know it he disappears out of the room. 

I quickly get dressed and meet him standing outside. I haven’t been away from the house since we got here and I was a little excited. He seems to notice this and cocks his head at me smiling. When he reaches his hand out to me I gladly accept it not wanting to make him angry. 

It didn’t take us long to get to town and I notice town looked busy for some reason, well busy to me. “God, I love when humans flock like cattle to their deaths,” I hear Victoria say before I see her, Laurent and Mark come out of the trees to the side of us. I feel my stomach drop to the thoughts of killing innocent humans.

I feel James squeeze my hand tight and I glance at him, he was watching a group of four head to the dark side of the street going towards an alleyway. “Time to start acting like one of us Haylee,” he whispers into my ear and kisses my neck. I pull away from him giving him a glare, “No James, I’m not killing them,” I answer and he growls as he pulls me with him to the alley. 

It doesn’t take us long tell we are in front of them and the humans let of screams and gasps. They look from James to me scared and James gives them an evil grin and let’s go of my hand. “Take the two girls, I get the guys,” he whispers at vampire speed. I watch in horror as he snaps both the guys necks and I turn around and run. I didn’t want to kill, I wasn’t a monster, these humans had every right to live like we did. 

I didn’t know where I was running to but I knew I needed to hurry. I stop when Victoria appears in front of me. “You’re pathetic, can’t even kill a human,” she hisses and I go to run past her but she takes me down and I growl latching my teeth into her arm and grab her shoulder using all my strength. I hear the sickening sound of tearing metal and feel her arm come clean off and I throw it as she howls in pain and someone attacks me from behind.

I jump back up when I hit the ground only to see an angry Laurent come at me again. I block his attack with my arm but he sinks his teeth into my shoulder and I let out a hiss of pain. I grab his hair and rip his head back making him let go of my shoulder. I shove him away and run and jump off a tree as I jump on him. I feel my teeth sink into his skin like butter, I pay no mind to his screaming and clawing. I let go and crawl up him and get his head in a headlock and I start to pull hard. I can feel him clawing my arms and he slams us to the ground but I keep pulling, I can hear the sounds of metal tearing again. 

I hiss out in pain as Victoria screams like a crazy woman and sinks her teeth into my arm and tries tearing me off. I hear a roar and I feel Victoria get thrown off me and I get ripped away from Laurent with ease. I bite down into the arm of the person still in fight mode and I hear James hiss. He slams me into a tree and when I meet his black eyes I feel a hint of guilt and relief. Before he says anything, he turns around to an angry Laurent and Victoria. 

“Calm down and get the hell away! Go put yourself together Victoria and feed! That’s an order!” he yells and they growl at him, he lets me go and in a flash, he has them both down with his hands at their throats. I look towards the trees and I feel myself run, I hear another loud roar come from James and my body stops. I curse at myself for stopping but my body wouldn’t move. I fall to my knees and start to cry, I couldn’t believe I was losing control of myself. Something was telling me to go back to James. I looked up into the night sky and cursed the God’s.

I hear noise to my left but I knew it was James, I smelt him before I heard him. I turn my head to him and he’s looking me over, he drops into a squat in front of me and grabs my chin and looks me in the eyes. I slowly move myself towards him needing comfort from him and he lets go of my chin and backs up. I feel a sudden pain of rejection and I move towards him again only for him to back away again. I still as he stands up and moves away from me. I felt hurt and confused and I didn’t know what to do. 

“James?” I whisper and he turns and looks at me but then looks away and keeps walking. I panic and stand up and follow him. I stop after a few feet and shake my head trying to clear my thoughts. I needed to escape not follow him, I try to think of Jasper and close my eyes. I concentrate on the picture but its blurry and I lose focus. I open my eyes and see James standing far off looking at me. He gives me a smile and I feel a piece of me disappearing and I gasp as I grab my chest at the pain and fall to my knees. 

I feel cold arms wrap around me and the pain subsides. I bring my head up and look at James, he has a grin across his face and his eyes look happy and I feel something tug at me but I push it away when I breath him in. I crawl into his lap and wrap my arms around his neck, I felt a weird happiness flow through me when I snuggle into him

I pull my face out of his neck and kiss him hard, it doesn’t take him long to take over. He picks us up and pushes my back against a tree and nips my bottom lip. I groan and fight him for dominance but he nips my jaw hard making me gasp. I feel his hips pushing against me hard and I quickly rip his shirt off making him pull back and look at me stunned but he clears the look off his face fast and sets me down. 

I drop to my knees in front of him and rip his pants down and look up at him. I look him over and I feel my chest tighten, “Haylee,” he whispers and smiles at me. I feel my chest loosen and I sigh and take him into my mouth never looking away from him. His hands tighten in my hair and I hum making him groan. After a minute, I can’t take it anymore and I pull away from him needing something. 

“Please,” I whisper and he gives me a grin. “Please what?” I don’t know what I want and I’m confused, all I know is he needs to give it to me, whatever it is. Something flashes through my mind but it’s a blur and I ignore it, I needed James.

“Haylee, what do you want?” James asks and I bring my focus back to him. “Anything, everything I don’t know,” I answer confused and he pulls his pants up and picks me up and takes off running. Not even a few minutes later we stop somewhere in the forest. We are in a small clearing and he sets me down and kisses me hard. 

I push into the kiss and he runs his hands over my breasts making me moan. “You’re mine Haylee,” he says pulling away from me and looking into my eyes. I can’t answer but I lean my head to the side exposing my mark and watch his eyes snap to my neck and a grin appear on his face. He leans his face down and kisses it making me shudder. “Are you mine Haylee?” he asks and I try to focus on why I’m not his but I find nothing, I try to think of Jasper but he didn’t seem as important to me as James did.

“I’m yours James,” I answer and I hear him moan and bite into my neck hard making me grab on to him. I could feel his venom flow through me and I let go of everything. I was tired of fighting him, I was his now and I felt something inside me tear and I cry out in pain making James pull away and lay me down. I gasp as I feel him licking me, and the tearing sensation slowly eases. 

He slowly takes off my clothes and his jeans, once he’s done he slowly gets on top of me and I moan when he enters me. “Mine, you’re all mine now Haylee,” he growls out and his thrusts are slow and gentle making me kiss him and wrap my hands into his hair. “More James, I want more,” I beg and he moves so he’s sitting and I straddle him. It doesn’t take me long to find my rhythm, “Say it pet, say it!” He growls and I lean my body back to look into his eyes.   
“I’m yours James,” I moan out and I could tell he was close and I wasn’t far behind. I pick my pace up and when I feel him tense up I cry out his name making him come inside me. He bites into my mark bringing me over the edge and I bite into his neck hard and push my venom inside him. 

When I pull away I feel everything start to go black and my whole body catches on fire. ‘What have I done?’ Was the last thought that goes through my head before I pass out is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, thanks for the reviews. I know last chapter was a bit upsetting and everyone’s worried about the connection breaking. Remember she’s young and only mated with Jasper once and he didn’t put a lot of venom in her system, but his venom is strong. James’s venom is over ruling Jaspers right now but Jasper’s isn’t gone completely. She is fighting James’s venom as hard as she can but she is losing right now. There’s also other things that are making her bond with Jasper weaken and it’s not just James’s venom. She’s losing herself in this battle and needs a reminder that she is the God of War’s mate not the tracker’s. The first half of this chapter will be in Jasper’s and Peter’s POV. Peter was Jasper’s right hand man in Maria’s army for those who don’t know. Then the last half is going to be James’s POV. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Japers POV**

 

It’s been two days since Haylee’s been missing, I followed the road as far as I could but no matter what I couldn’t get any scents. It took our whole family to drag me back to the house so we could start searching other options.

 

Emmett was on the computer nonstop looking for stolen vehicles or any record of James.

I slam my fists down on the table when Emmett comes up with nothing again making my family look at me. I could feel their worry and it makes me want to go insane. Rose hasn’t stopped pacing and mumbling and I can tell she was in her past somewhere.

 

“We’ll find her son,” Carlisle says and it takes me only a second to have him up against the wall growling. “Stop saying that! I can feel your fear Carlisle,” I hiss as Emmett grabs my shoulder and pulls me away only for me to throw him across the room, but before I could attack him again I fall to my knees when my chest starts burning making me hiss.

 

I hear something drop and I turn towards Alice as Jackson grabs her just in time from falling. Her eyes look faraway and we all still. I slowly get off my knees when the burning stops and grab my phone when it starts ringing. I see Peter’s name on the screen and I’m praying he knows something. Peter was my right-hand man when we were in Maria’s army and one of the only vampires I fully trust.

 

“Please tell me you know where she is brother,” I say when I answer the phone. “Wyoming, somewhere on the outskirts, it’s all I’m getting Jasper,” Peter answers and I don’t even listen to the rest as I hit the end button just as Alice gasps and Edward slams his fist through the wall. 

 

“We need to leave now, Peter’s right she’s somewhere near Wyoming. I seen a lot of wheat fields,” she answers and her face looks wrong. “What else did you see Alice?” I hiss knowing it was bad, her fear and anxiety escalated tenfold.

 

“Jasper,” Edward says hoarsely and I snap my attention to him and his eyes look haunted. “Just tell me!” I scream and grab him. He doesn’t answer me but looks at me and starts dry sobbing making me shake him.

 

“He raped her, didn’t he?” I hear Rose whisper and I turn and look at her to see she finally stopped pacing and she look is looking at Alice. I look at Alice with fear and she nods and starts dry sobbing herself along with everyone else. I fly out the house and jump on my motorcycle heading south. I was going to rip that bastard to pieces slowly, his death was going to be one I enjoyed.

 

When I’m somewhere in Wyoming I turn down some back road only to slam on my brakes when I see Peter standing in the road. “What the hell Peter?!” I yell when I stop. “I knew you’d be here Jasper. We need to head about ten miles East from here,” he answers and we take off running.

 

I stop when I see police cruisers and flashing lights in the distance. “Two human males were found torn apart, they’re thinking it’s a wild animal,” Peter says and starts running again. I get a small hint of my mate and run faster tell Peter tackles me. I go to attack him only to see his is in a submissive stance.

 

“Jasper, I think it’s best if you don’t go any further,” he whispers. I ignore him and run to the spot where my mates scent is strong only for me to hit my knees and roar. There was clearly a struggle and I could smell my mates scent mixed with James’s. I stand up when I smell my scent and walk over a ways to see the necklace I gave her for her birthday laying in the dirt covered in dirt and mud.

 

“I’m sorry Jasper,” Peter says coming up to me and I turn to look at him, feeling myself shift. Gone was the Jasper my family knew, gone was the vampire who didn’t want to be a monster anymore. I watch Peter take a step back and stand in a military stance as I feel myself snap into war mode.

 

“Hello Major, we have a problem,” I hear my captain say.

 

 

 

 

**Peter POV**

I knew this would cause a shift in him, to be honest I was hoping for it. I needed the old Jasper right now, we needed the Major. Don’t get me wrong Jasper is the Major but he’s been living with those veggie vampires to long and if we wanted to find his little mate we needed the God of War not a vampire whose been feeding on bambi.

 

I glance at the Major as he looks over the scene and I can tell he was beyond pissed. I watch as he takes off towards the road again and I know he was following James’s scent. It doesn’t take me long to catch up and I see him looking down the road growling.

 

“Captain, are you getting anything?” He asks and I turn to look at him. His eyes are black as night and he looks lethal. “All I know is this is bigger than James Major, I’m getting a feeling that he has help. Someone powerful is on his side, someone who owes him,” I answer him and I watch his eyes scan the horizon.

 

“Maria?” He asks causing me to shake my head no. The person who was helping him was more powerful than Maria could ever be. When I tell him this he lets out a loud growl and I stumble a bit when I feel the amount of fury and hurt coming off him.

 

“Call Murphy,” he finally says when I steady myself. “Already did sir he is looking into it as we speak. He nods and runs back to his motorcycle grabbing it and throwing it in my truck.

 

 

 

It’s been six weeks since we found the struggle in that Wyoming wheat field and the Major has torn up place after place looking for Haylee. He gets angrier as the days go by and the pain tearing through him from the mating bond is going wild. He can’t pinpoint the location through it or even what direction she’s in. We can’t figure out why this is happening.

 

I haven’t gotten any more feelings since then and it makes me worried. Even the little pixie vampire hasn’t had any visions of her since the day we both knew she was in Wyoming. I turn my attention back towards the Major only to see him leaning against a tree clawing at his chest.

 

I head over to him when I get hit with a ton of information making me grab my head. I feel a hand grab my shoulder and I look up into the Major’s eyes when his phone starts going off. “What did you see Alice?” He asks and I listen as she speaks and I feel myself lose hope. I knew what she seen was correct and this wasn’t going to be easy.

When the Major clicks his phone off he grabs me hard. “Don’t you start feeling like that, I can handle anyone else but you, I need you!” he yells and I pull him into me knowing he was hurting only for him to throw me into a tree.

 

“This is impossible, I don’t understand how he is doing it! She’s not his mate,” he roars into the forest. I watch him tell he calms down some and he appears in front of me eyes black, “Is it possible?” He asks and I can see his body shaking.

 

“I’ve never heard of it Major, but I do know he has someone very powerful working with him,” I answer and he takes a step back and dials a number. “Yes son?” I hear the leader of the veggie coven say.

 

“Carlisle is there any way for another vampire to forcefully break a bond between mates?” I hear him ask. It’s quiet for a long time before Carlisle speaks. “Has Alice seen something?” Carlisle asks and I raise an eyebrow wondering why he wasn’t with his family. “Yes, where are you Carlisle?” the Major asks.

 

“I’m with Eleazar in Alaska, we were going to call in some favors with the Voltari,” he answers and I cock my head wondering how they would owe him a favor. “Jasper tell me what Alice seen,” I hear a voice I don’t know say, it must be Eleazar.

 

“She seen James biting over my mark and him telling her that soon there will be no connection between us. He is trying to break our mating bond, is this possible?” I hear gasps on the other end of the phone and I take a step towards the phone. “Jasper listen carefully, this is bad, really bad. There’s only a few people that know how to do this besides myself,” Eleazar answers.

 

“Then it’s true?” the Major hisses. “Yes, it’s possible but it’s very painfully for the one undergoing it. Jasper you need to know the ones that know how to do this is Aro and Cauis. If they are the ones who are behind James on this it’s going to be hard to get your mate back. They must owe James big for telling him this knowledge,” the vampire named Eleazar answers.

 

“How long do I have?” The Major growls. “It depends, I heard you mated her right?” Eleazar asks and the Major tenses. “Yes, once,” he answers. “Okay then she has a chance with your venom in her if he is only trying to fight your venom off with his,” Eleazar says.

 

“What do you mean if he is only trying to fight my venom off? Are you saying there is other things he can do?” The Major snaps. “I’m sorry Jasper, but if Aro and Cauis are involved I’m sure they will be using Chelsea after a while against your mate. She can only be used if he weakens the bond enough for her to take control. A vampire can only take so much pain and torture before their resolve breaks, you also need to realize your mate is half human which I never heard of but anyways humans have a weaker sense of mate bonding so her bond to you can weaken faster,” Eleazar explains making me growl.

 

“Who’s Chelsea?” I snap, I wanted to find her and rip her apart so I could watch her burn. “Hello Peter,” Carlisle says and I roll my eyes, “Chelsea has a gift of influencing emotional ties. She can either strengthen or weaken them, so if she uses it against Haylee she will be able to weaken Jasper’s bond and strengthen James’s but she can only do that if James weakens her enough and keeps her away from Jasper long enough.”

 

I let out a growl the same time the Major does. “That’s not happening Carlisle, I will find her,” The Major hisses. “How long do you think we have?” I ask. “It all depends how much venom and what kind of torture he is putting her through. If he is constantly putting his venom in and breaking her down mentally I would say around five months for a vampire and around two months for a human with stronger willpower to last mental torture from a sadistic vampire like James. Let’s pray her Vampire side is stronger than her human side,” Eleazar answers.

 

I look at the Major and I know we are both thinking the same thing, we only have about four months tops to find her since we already lost over six weeks already. “I also want to know why I can’t find her, the mating pull should lead me to her but I can never pin point it,” the Major says and I nod because I was wondering that as well. I could feel my mate Charlotte and I know exactly what direction she’s in.

 

“I believe he has a vampire that has the power of reflection,” Eleazar answers and I groan. I never thought of that, we had a young newborn in Maria’s army one time that had the power to reflect. He made the Major’s emotional power reflect to everybody, that was a mess when we were training newborns.

 

So, if James had an older vampire who could control his reflecting he could make the mating pull go anywhere along with any power that was used against him. He could reflect it off himself unto others or into oblivion. 

 

“Jasper we can’t contact the Voltari now since I’m suspecting they know what’s going on, we have to try to find her on our own and son be prepared for a fight. If the Voltari are helping James they will be sending Chelsea soon to help and she won’t be alone,” Carlisle answers. I walk away as the Major ends the call.

 

“We will find her Major even if we have to set the world a blaze to do it,” I tell him looking into the distance. He nods and looks into the distance. “Once I find her, I will kill them all, Voltari included,” He says as he brings his eyes to me and I knew he meant every word he said. “I’ll be by your side the whole-time brother,” I answer.

 

 

**James’s POV**

I watch as my pet sleeps after I made sure I pushed enough venom into her system. I was starting to believe that Cauis lied to me about how easy it could be to manipulate a mating bond. I wanted Haylee more than I wanted anything and I would do what I could to make her mine.

 

She was breaking down but not as fast as I expected, I was told three months tops for her to succumb to me but it’s been almost seven months. I was getting tired of waiting, she needed to become mine and only mine I was sick of her thinking about that gold eyed vampire. Time, I give Cauis a call to bring in the reinforcement.

 

“Hello James, how is your little experiment going?” Cauis says when he answers the phone making me growl. “You told me three months Cauis and it’s been seven months now and she isn’t fully succumbed to me yet,” I snarl. “Hmm maybe her bond is strong with her true mate,” he answers making me want to rip his throat out. “She’s mine Cauis!” I yell into the phone causing him to become silent for a moment.

 

“I’m sure she is James, but would you still like help?” He asks and if he was within distance I would have killed him by now, not even the Voltari could stop me. “What do you think Cauis?” I hiss. “Okay, I’ll send Chelsea and a few of the guard, they should be there in two days’ time,” he answers and before I hang up I give him the details of where we are.

 

 

 

I was waiting outside for my little mate while she got dressed. Tonight, was the night Chelsea would work her gift on her. I had it planned so we would head into town to get us some humans and then I would take Haylee out into the woods away from the others so I could let Chelsea do her thing from a distance. I didn’t want Haylee to know she was there.

 

I watch as she comes out of the house excitedly and I smile as I hold my hand out for her to take and she takes it quickly making me pleased. It doesn’t take us long to get into town and I could sense Chelsea and two of the guards far off watching us. The great thing about being me was I knew which way they were, even if they covered their tracks.

 

I watch as some stupid humans walk into a dark alley and I prepare my mate telling her that’s the ones for us. I knew she didn’t want to feed off humans but she was part vampire and if she was to be my side she would need to feed off humans and not eat what those vermin’s eat.

 

I take her into the alley with me but she takes off running causing me to growl and turn to go after her but someone steps in front of me. “You’re not doing a very good job Chelsea,” I snap and she just laughs causing me to growl at her.

 

“I was only giving her small doses James, I was testing her bond strength with the other vampire and it’s strong but you’ve done a good job of trying to destroy it but it won’t work with just you, she really loves him,” she answers and I grab her by her throat and slam her against the wall causing her to hiss at me.

 

“Stop playing games and give her the strongest you can do!” I snap. I watch her glare at me and I let go of her throat and look to where my pet ran. “Go to her James, I won’t be far behind and I will give her all I got,” she snarls and I turn and run.

 

I find her about to rip Laurent’s head off and Victoria biting into her. I see red and roar, no one touches what’s mine. I throw Victoria off her and tug her away from Laurent and Haylee sinks her teeth into my arm causing me to hiss and slam her into a tree. When I look into her eyes I see a hint of guilt then it’s followed by relief. I turn back to the other two.

 

“Calm down and get the hell away! Go put yourself together Victoria and feed! That’s an order!” I yell and I hear them growl challenging me. I grab them both by their throats so fast that they didn’t see it coming and slam them into the ground showing them who was in charge.

I turn my head when I hear Haylee run and let out a loud roar, I was sick of her running from me.

 

“Go!” I hiss at the other two and they take off knowing I was beyond angry. I run towards Haylee but I stop when I see her kneeling on the ground. I slowly make myself known and look her over. As I look her over I see tears running down her face and so much confusion on her face. I knew Chelsea was using her powers, now I needed to see if it worked.

 

I head over to her and squat in front of her grabbing her chin and looking her in the eyes. I could see the pain, confusion and need and I had to hold back my smile. When she moves towards me I drop my hand and back away from her. I see rejection flash through her face and she tries to move towards me again and I back up more. I control my emotions and stand up seeing if she would come to me.

 

“James?” I hear her whisper and I feel myself get hard at how scared she sounded, she didn’t want me to leave her. I turn away and I hear her stand quickly following me and I break out in a grin loving this control I had on her.

 

I stop and turn to look at her when she stops. I watch her shake her head trying to fight the control and when she closes her eyes she whispers a name. I snap my attention to where Chelsea is in the distance out of Haylee’s range and growl lowly.

 

“Patience she’s fighting me hard,” Chelsea whispers and I barely catch it. I turn back and look at Haylee and I can see pain on her face and then she opens her eyes and looks at me. I give her an encouraging smile to see if it would help and I watch as she falls to her knees grabbing her chest. “It’s done,” a whisper flows through the trees and I grin as I go to my pet.

 

 I wrap my arms around her to cover her in my smell and she lifts her head to look at me and I couldn’t stop grinning, she looked lost and scared and my inner vampire screamed in happiness. I almost laugh when she crawls into my lap and wraps her hands around my neck and presses her face into my neck.

 

When she pulls away some she kisses me hard and I push myself against her and take over, she needed reminded who was the one in charge. I nip her jaw when she fights me causing her to gasp and when I push my hips against her she rips my shirt off stunning me. She’s never done that and I set her down.

 

 

 

When she finally bit into my neck after I fucked her I watch fear pass through her face and she blacks out. I stare at her for a minute and when I hear movement I growl, I watch as Chelsea leans against a tree and smiles victoriously at me.

 

“She’s bonded to you now James, my work here is done for now, but remember I will have to strengthen her bond to you in a few months because she is fighting hard but she should be obedient to you now and follow you. I weakened her bond immensely to the other so you should have no worries for a while,” she says. I nod and smile looking down at Haylee, she was finally all mine.

 

“Oh, and James,” Chelsea says and I sigh wondering why she was still here, “What?” I snap and she looks me over. “I hope she is worth it because if her mate ever catches you he will try to kill you, so let’s hope he is a weak vampire, whoever he is,” she says and disappears into the darkness as I look back down to what’s mine.

 

“The vegetarian vampire is no match for me sweetheart so no worries on him taking you away from me again,” I whisper before I kiss her neck. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
